The Captain and the Cadet 6 - The Secret of the Seri
by Suzy Scribbles
Summary: Jamie Kirk's orders as an official cadet sound easy: Befriend a young princess traveling with her entourage aboard ship. The rest of her party is on a Klingon ship paralleling the Enterprise to a trade conference. Who will win the trading rights to the Jovitian Seri stones? Can the Klingons be trusted to play fair, especially when the Seri stones are more than just pretty baubles?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cadet's Log, Stardate 2269.4**

_The captain has been in a bad mood for two days. He snapped out orders all day yesterday. Then he glared at the view screen. And today he ordered extra battle drills. Later, I asked way too many questions, so he sent me to the gym with a look that said, "Go. Now." I have a feeling that supper is going to be one of those surprise meals, when he doesn't pay any attention to what he selects from our cards. _

Jamie was right. She made a face at the contents on her tray: three different kinds of vegetables, a salad, and a slab of a fish-like creature that came from who-knew-what planet.

"Yep, a really bad mood," she muttered.

Captain James Kirk set his tray down on the table and sat down. "What are you talking about?"

With one finger, Jamie pushed her tray of food away. "Whatever has put you in a rotten mood the last two days must be pretty bad. Not even a Klingon could force me to eat this supper."

Kirk turned his attention to Jamie's tray winced. "That does look unappetizing. Did I really order it for you?"

"Yep. It's one of the clues that something bad has either happened or is going to happen soon."

Kirk looked surprised. Then he grinned and ruffled Jamie's golden waves. "That's pretty good insight for a ten-year-old."

"I'm almost elev—"

"Not even close." Kirk selected a chunk of the fish and began chewing.

"So," Jamie said, "are you going to tell me why you're in a bad mood and how long it's going to last? That way I can stay out of your way"—she paused—"more efficiently."

Kirk sighed. "The _Enterprise_ is going to put on display. The Federation Council has convinced Starfleet Command that it would be in everyone's best interest to let the public know what goes on aboard a starship."

"Why is that bad?" Jamie wanted to know. She took a tiny flake of fish and tasted it. _Yuck!_ She spit it out.

"Because the crew does not need a nosy newscaster roaming the corridors, interviewing whomever she pleases, whenever she pleases."

"Oh," Jamie said. "A newscaster might disrupt the crew's efficiency."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Something like that. Nan Rushmore is filming a documentary on where the Federation's tax credits are going. Admiral Komack thinks it's a great opportunity to prove that Starfleet is exploratory in nature, and not the military arm of the Federation."

Jamie dropped her fork with a gasp. "Nan Rushmore, the newscaster from the NetNews? She's coming _here_? To the _Enterprise_?"

"Unfortunately," her father muttered.

"That's great! I've never met anybody famous before. Are you going to show her the entire ship?"

"Not if I don't have to."

"Can I meet her?" Jamie asked, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"I suppose it's inevitable. You'll hound me until I introduce you."

Jamie grinned. "Thank you!" Then she narrowed her eyes. "But, Daddy. One newswoman couldn't put you in such a sour mood. There must be more to it than that."

Kirk took a swallow of coffee and paused, as if he was not in the mood to share every little ship's secret.

Jamie noticed his indecision and gave him her most pleading look.

"Oh, all right," he gave in. "If it were only Nan Rushmore, I could cope. However, the _Enterprise_ is again ferrying passengers across the quadrant like so much cargo."

Jamie perked up. "Any kids?"

"Not likely. It's a galactic trade show, and it doesn't get any duller than that. He tossed his fork onto his tray in disgust. "This is a lousy supper. Let's get some ice cream."

Jamie leaped up in joy.

Kirk disposed of their trays then inserted his card into the replicator. Out popped two ice-cream sundaes, Jamie's favorite treat.

"If you're interested," he said casually, "you may attend the department-head briefing tomorrow morning."

Jamie sucked in a surprised breath. "Really?" The only briefings Jamie ever attended were the ship-wide lectures open to the entire crew. _Boring_ did not even begin to describe those briefings.

But a department-head briefing? With Mr. Spock and Commander Scott and all the important people aboard ship? _Wow! That might be fun_.

"It won't be very exciting," Kirk warned.

"Why are you letting me go?"

"Mostly so I don't have to explain tomorrow at supper why I'm in a worse mood than I am in tonight."

Jamie giggled and took a taste of her ice cream. A department-head briefing. She could hardly wait!

* * *

_So, this is a department-head briefing._ _I guess I'll add it to my list of boring things never to do on the _Enterprise_. I wish I was in the gym. _

Jamie tried to look interested, but another yawn overtook her. She leaned back in her chair and idly swung her feet back and forth as she listened to the _Enterprise _officers and department heads talk about the upcoming assignment.

_What I'm supposed to do during a department-head briefing? _she wondered. Then she caught First Officer Spock's amused glance and quickly thought, _Probably remain very, very quiet._

During the past forty _long _minutes, Jamie had learned that the _Enterprise_ was heading for Starbase 7 to pick up some important Federation types and the newswoman, Nan Rushmore. Then they were going to a planet called Jovita to pick up some more important people.

When everybody was aboard, they were then heading to _another_ planet for a trade show, where hundreds and hundreds of vendors would gather to display their newest products for the galaxy's eager buyers.

Jamie wondered what those vendors from Jovita would be showing off and selling. _It must be something pretty special to be able to talk a starship into hauling them there_, she decided.

She glanced around the conference table. Everyone was no doubt wondering why she was here. She felt stupid sitting in an official meeting.

_I probably look stupid too, _Jamie thought. _The captain's right. This briefing is not very exciting. _She made plans never to attend another one.

"About these Seri Stones, Captain," Sulu suddenly asked.

Jamie perked up. Sulu always asked interesting questions.

"Exactly what's so great about them that the Federation is working overtime to secure the trading rights from the Jovitians?"

_Good question, Sulu! _Jamie had been wondering what a Seri Stone was from the moment they'd been mentioned as the primary item of trade.

Mr. Spock inserted a data disk into the reader. A video clip began to play, showing the most beautiful gemstones Jamie had ever seen. Purple, yellow, red, blue. Then the scene switched to an intricately cut Seri Stone.

Jamie caught her breath. The cut gems hung like delicate, crystal snowflakes. As the light caught them, patterns of vibrant colors bounced off the stones and dazzled her eyes. _Wow!_

"These are Ice Flakes, which are cut from Jovita's Seri Stones," Spock explained. "Considered among the most beautiful gems in the galaxy, Seri Stones, even in their uncut form, are twice as valuable as diamonds. The cut stones—Ice Flakes—are worth ten times the value of diamonds. They are cherished for their brilliant colors, their ability to be cut into intricate patterns, and for their beauty."

Uhura spoke up. "I've heard of Ice Flakes, and I admit I would love to own one. They are quickly becoming a coveted piece of jewelry for the wealthy. They're gorgeous and cost a pretty credit."

Spock nodded. "They are prized above all precious stones of the quadrant. Jovita has done its best to keep them hidden away and under their control, but as with any well-kept secret, the stones have made their way into the public eye. The Seri Stones, from which the Flakes are cut, are mined only on Jovita, and the government has guarded them jealously. Because of their beauty and rarity, the demand for Ice Flakes is growing."

"So, they've decided to get rich off their Seri Stone trade?" Uhura asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "In a manner of speaking. Although they would prefer to keep the gemstones to themselves, they realize it is impossible."

"And why is that, Mr. Spock?"

"Jovita is wedged between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. They can remain neutral no longer. The Klingons are making a strong case for Jovita to become aligned with the Empire, and thus gain control of the Seri Stone trade."

Klingons! Icy fingers raced up and down Jamie's back. They wanted the Seri Stones too?

"I _knew _the Klingons would somehow come into this," McCoy griped. "Why would they be interested in baubles?"

Jamie, who was sitting next to the good doctor, said under her breath, "They probably want them because _we _want them."

McCoy barked his laughter, and Kirk's eyebrows shot up. Laughing, the doctor repeated Jamie's remark. Smiles and chuckles circled the table.

"Regardless of the reasons," Spock continued, "it is important to keep the Seri Stones from falling under Klingon control. While the Federation might be willing to allow Jovita to keep control of their stones, it is a given that the Klingons will not. A decision is being forced on the government of Jovita, and this trade conference has been organized for just such an event."

Kirk added to Spock's recitation. "With the Organian Peace Treaty hanging over our heads as an ever-present reminder of our truce with the Empire, the trade conference will be fraught with unseen tension. Each side will be focused on luring the Jovitians to their sphere of influence."

"So, we're hauling a bunch of important delegates to the trade show?" McCoy asked. "Both Federation representatives and Jovitians?"

Kirk nodded. "So are the Klingons. A Klingon ship will parallel us all the way to the trade show, and there's not a thing we can do about it." His expression turned grim. "The Klingon commander will certainly do his best to push us to the edge, begging us to open fire on them, thus bringing the Organians rushing in. In that event, we would forfeit our place at the trade show, and Jovita will become aligned with the Empire."

McCoy let out a disgusted breath.

"Under no circumstances will this ship fire on the Klingon vessel," Kirk said. "I want that very clear. We must be vigilant to protect our ship and the passengers we carry, without allowing ourselves to become provoked."

"Nothing's ever easy," McCoy remarked.

"With the Klingons carrying half the Jovitian delegation, they will have ample opportunity to persuade them to their side," Spock finished. "They can use no method other than verbal persuasion, or they will be in danger of losing the trade."

"That's our only method also," Kirk said.

"It should be easy enough to show the Jovitians the difference between the Klingon Empire and the Federation," McCoy said with a snort.

"I hope to make it even easier," Kirk said, smiling slyly. He held up a disk. "This came in this morning over subspace. It contains the names of the Jovitians who were chosen by lot to travel aboard the _Enterprise. _By sheer luck, our complement includes Ben'yla, the regent of Jovita, and his young niece, Princess Meyla, heir to the throne of her planet. Along with the message came a request from Admiral Komack that I encourage Jamie to make friends with the princess. I told him I'd explore the possibility."

Jamie, who had been only half-listening to the long, boring discussion about Klingons and Organians, straightened up. "_What?_"

Kirk grinned. "I think it's about time you earned that cadet rank the admiral bestowed on you six months ago."

Jamie squirmed as every eye in the room turned on her. "How do I make friends with a _princess_?"

"If you like, Mr. Tanzer will help you think of interesting things to do with her. Other than that, just be yourself. Enjoy her company and treat her like a friend."

_Easier said than done. _"What if she doesn't want to be friends?"

Kirk smiled his understanding. "This is an important assignment for the _Enterprise, _but you don't have to accept it if you don't feel comfortable. I can only ask that you give it a try. You wouldn't want to disappoint Admiral Komack, would you?"

"No, sir." The admiral was her hero for letting her stay aboard the ship.

"What's there to entertaining a princess?" Engineer Scott piped up. "You'll win her over, lass."

There were nods all around.

"You can do this, Cadet," Sulu chimed in.

Jamie sat up straighter. She suddenly felt very important to be included in this briefing. They needed her to help make a good impression on the Jovitians, so they would want to choose the Federation to sell their fancy Seri Stones. Could she do that?

_Yes, I can. I'm a real cadet now. _Jamie grinned. "You can count on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie watched from across the room as the transporter shimmered and deposited five people on the platform—three men and two women. It wasn't hard to figure out which of the five was the boss. The tall, silver-haired man stepped confidently from the transporter platform and reached out a friendly hand.

"Captain Kirk, I am Gerald Grayson of the Federation Council. This is indeed an exciting day for the Federation. I can't wait to get hold of some of those Ice Flakes."

Kirk shook the councilor's hand and smiled tightly. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise,_ sir. As for the Ice Flakes . . . that remains to be seen, don't you think?"

"How so, Captain?"

"Need I remind you that the Klingons are also bartering for the Seri Stone trade?"

Grayson dismissed that idea with a wave of his hand. "We'll show those Klingon barbarians a thing or two about the political process. Jovita will decide to align themselves with the Federation or my name's not Gerald Grayson."

"You seem very sure, Councilor."

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"I'm afraid that out here on frontier the Klingons are more than just a political threat."

Councilor Grayson grunted to show the captain he disagreed. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a portable reader. "By the way, Captain, your orders have been modified."

He passed the reader to Kirk, who flipped it on and skimmed it as the councilor explained. "As of 1500 hours today, I have been given direct authority over this mission."

"By whose orders, sir?"

"The Council's." He smiled. "I will not tell you how to run your ship or how to handle a military engagement if we trade hostilities with the Klingons, but you are to submit to any decisions regarding policy as it concerns the Jovitian delegation."

While the haughty man told her father things he clearly didn't want to hear, Jamie studied the rest of the people standing on the transporter platform. There were two important-looking men wearing the colors of the Federation diplomatic corps, a tall, icy-faced woman with a deep frown on her face, and a small, smiling woman holding a recording device.

Jamie grinned in recognition. It was Nan Rushmore.

"Verify these orders with Starfleet as soon as possible, Mr. Spock," Kirk was saying. He switched off the reader and passed it to his first officer

"The verification is unnecessary, Captain," Grayson said, "and a waste of your officer's time and effort."

"It is no effort, Councilor," Spock replied smoothly. "It is standard procedure aboard a starship. I trust you will not be offended."

Grayson grunted again, obviously figuring that half a battle was better than none. "My personal aide, Marrid Feldman," he introduced the icy-faced woman.

"Greetings, Captain Kirk." Marrid Feldman stepped from the platform and regarded the captain with a disapproving look. She was a handsome woman, with dark hair and dark eyes. Her face seemed cut from alabaster. When she looked at Jamie, her frown deepened.

Jamie gulped. _I bet that lady doesn't like kids. She has creepy eyes and—_

She caught herself before Mr. Spock noticed her instant dislike of the woman. He would pull her aside for yet another logic lesson. It _was_ illogical, not to mention unfair, to judge a stranger by her eyes, but Jamie couldn't help it.

"Ms. Feldman is indispensable to me," Grayson explained with a smile. "A brilliant and cunning mind inside her lovely head."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Feldman," Kirk said.

"It will continue to be a pleasure so long as you take your orders seriously, Captain."

Grayson introduced the two ambassadors to Jovita, Hart and Mason. Then he turned to the remaining woman. "May I present Nan Rushmore from the Federation News Service."

Nan came forward eagerly. "I'm excited to be here, Captain."

Kirk shook her hand, but Jamie noticed his jaw tighten.

Why wasn't he glad to see her? Ms. Rushmore looked friendly. She was real pretty too. _I like her! _Jamie winced. _Another illogical conclusion. And yep, Mr. Spock is giving me his Vulcan look. _

Nan chuckled. "I can tell you are not enthused about my visit, but I intend to win you over. There's nothing to fear from me, Captain Kirk. This ship has become a legend back home. I feel privileged to come aboard and film the crew in action, especially with this exciting trade conference."

She leaned forward and crooked a finger at the captain. He bent closer. "Do you suppose I might get a chance to interview a Klingon? Perhaps the commander of the battle cruiser that will be traveling alongside us?"

Kirk's head jerked up. "I assure you, Ms. Rushmore, that is the last thing you want."

"Oh, I don't know, Captain. It would be my crowning achievement."

"And quite possibly your last." Kirk's frown told Jamie that Nan had better not ask to do that again.

"Allow me to introduce my senior officers," he said, smoothly changing the subject. There were introductions all around.

Then he motioned Jamie forward. "This is my daughter, Cadet Jamie Kirk. Admiral Komack has asked her to extend a special welcome to the young princess of Jovita."

Jamie had never, _ever _been formally introduced to Federation bigwigs before. She felt about ten feet tall. _My daddy's the captain, and I'm proud to be his daughter. _She gave everybody a winning smile.

Only Nan smiled back. Everybody else stood silent, clearly surprised.

Nan reached out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Jamie beamed and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Rushmore. I watch your news show all the—"

"This is highly irregular," Marrid cut in. "The Council was not informed that a child would be involved with such important proceedings."

"We didn't know which of the Jovitians would be traveling aboard the _Enterprise _until two days ago, ma'am," Kirk explained.

Grayson frowned at Jamie until she squirmed. "Well, I don't like it. It's most irregular. She's too young for such a task. Are you sure you have interpreted the admiral's orders correctly, Captain?"

"Admiral Komack is not in charge of this mission," Marrid reminded everyone. "The councilor is."

"You are welcome to contact Admiral Komack if these arrangements are not to your satisfaction," Kirk said tightly. "But until I hear otherwise from Starfleet, the admiral's orders stand."

Before Marrid could come back at him, he turned to Lt. Kyle. "Beam up their gear, Lieutenant." He crossed the room and punched the intercom. "This is the captain. Plot a course for Eta Jovitae III. Warp 5. Then take us out of orbit."

"Acknowledged." There was a pause. "Course plotted and laid in, sir."

"Engage. Kirk out." He punched the intercom off and returned to his guests. "The quartermaster has prepared cabins for you on Deck 4 in the VIP country. If you like, you can be shown to your quarters immediately. Later, a tour of the ship will be arranged, if you're interested."

"I'm very interested, Captain," Nan said, swinging her video camera into a comfortable position.

"Ms. Rushmore, I would like to see _you_ in my office in one hour to discuss the limitations on your recordings and to assign a liaison officer to assist you during your stay aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Captain Kirk, I understood I was to have full access to—"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. I will be following my orders to the letter." He let the unspoken implications sink into Nan's head. She seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry, Ms. Rushmore, but that's the way it has to be."

Grayson indicated the ambassadors. "We need a briefing before we arrive at Jovita, to familiarize your crew with the protocol surrounding our important guests. There may be some scheduling changes involved, certain amenities granted, etc. Ambassadors Mason and Hart will conduct the briefing. They have spent the last eight years on Jovita and are familiar with all aspects of their culture."

Kirk nodded absently. "The quartermaster will meet you on Deck 4 to escort you to your quarters. Let me know when you'd like to schedule the briefing."

"Excellent, Captain." Grayson smiled and shook Kirk's hand. "The results of the briefing will be posted for your crew?"

"Of course," Kirk replied. "We intend to make the very best impression on the Jovitians." He glanced at Nan. "Ask the quartermaster to point you to my office. "I need to check in on the bridge, then I'll see you there."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Jamie. "You're dismissed, Cadet. Return to your duties."

Jamie sighed. Her duties meant schoolwork. "Aye, Captain." She exited the transporter room in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The suggestions for making the Jovitians feel at home aboard the _Enterprise _spanned three pages of hard copy. It was posted in every rec hall, mess hall, briefing room, and in the crew's quarters throughout the ship.

"What's this?" Jamie took the hard copy her father handed her and followed him toward the replicator for supper the next evening.

"Protocol rules for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow." Kirk pulled two trays from the replicator and made his way to an empty table.

Jamie plunked down in her chair. "I have to read this by tomorrow?"

"You not only have to read it, but you should also become familiar enough with it so you don't make any protocol mistakes that might offend our important guests."

Jamie picked up a carrot. She chewed thoughtfully as she scanned the second page. Then she gasped. "They can't really mean this." She looked up. "Can they?"

"That's exactly what I asked Ambassador Mason. However, he assured me it was serious."

"But, Daddy!" Jamie shoved the paper under her father's nose as he tried to take a bite of his supper. "It says here that the entire ship has to change to a 30-hour day rather than a 24-hour day to accommodate our visitors. That's silly."

"You tell him, Jamie," a clear voice called from the next table. Lt. Kevin Riley shot her a grim smile. It reflected the mood of the off-duty crew.

Kirk threw Riley a sharp look. "Belay that, Lieutenant."

"Sorry, sir."

"And _you, _Cadet," Kirk continued, "eat your supper."

Jamie speared a chunk of meat and put it in her mouth, but supper had lost its appeal. She continued to read the rules with growing dismay.

"Here's a list of subjects one must never discuss with the Jovitians." She read a few sentences. "_Why _can't we talk about the 'exploration policies of the Federation regarding the rim worlds of Beta Delphini?'"

She looked up, mystified. "Not that I'd _want_ to talk about it, whatever it is, but why can't we?"

"I have no idea." Kirk took a swallow of coffee and indicated her barely touched meal. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not anymore." She sighed. "Do you suppose Admiral Komack would be terribly disappointed if I decided _not_ to meet the princess?"

Kirk laughed. "Don't be hasty, honey. I've found that many rules written on paper tend to mean less once people meet in person. My advice is to give it a try with the princess and see what happens." He put his fork down. "By the way, Dr. McCoy has a subcutaneous translator on hand for you. Better stop by sickbay in the morning and have the good doctor insert it."

Jamie made a face and rubbed her wrist. "Those things sting when they go in. Why do I need one?"

"You want to be able to understand what the princess is saying, don't you? Since you're an official member of this team, you have to have one. Don't forget."

Jamie groaned. "Yes, sir."

At that moment, the recreation room doors slid open. Nan Rushmore, camera in hand, flowed smoothly through the opening. A patient-looking lieutenant followed close behind. Nan panned the area then began to focus on a small group of crewmen playing one of Harb Tanzer's more inventive holo-games.

Jamie's eyes lit up at the sight. "What's she doing, Daddy?"

It was Kirk's turn to groan. "Recording. Remember the briefing?"

Jamie shrugged. She didn't remember more than a tenth of what the adults had been yapping about a week ago. "Why iss Lt. Bailey tagging along behind her?"

Kirk grinned. "I assigned a liaison officer to assist her in her recording efforts. I don't want her stumbling into restricted areas or showing up on the bridge during awkward times." Kirk's smile grew wider. "She's not very happy with the restrictions."

Jamie followed the woman with an intent gaze. "Why can't she record what she likes?"

"Because she interferes with the smooth operation of this ship. Frankly, she doesn't need to know all of the _Enterprise's _secrets."

"Captain Kirk!" Nan's voice rose over the soft babble of voices. "Good evening." She hurried over with a grin, Bailey close behind.

"Good evening, Ms. Rushmore," Kirk greeted her. He nodded at Bailey. "How's the assignment coming along, Lieutenant?"

"Very well, sir."

Nan flicked him an irritated glance and returned her gaze to the captain. "What luck to find you here. How about an interview?"

"Not now, I'm afraid." He turned to Jamie. "We were just leaving."

"We were?" Jamie said, disappointed. She kind of liked the smile on the reporter's face.

"Yes." Kirk rose, but Nan set her camera on the table.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. I'm just so excited about being here. Please sit down. I promise I won't even turn on my recorder if you prefer. I really would like to ask you a few questions, just to satisfy my curiosity." She gave Jamie a warm smile. "Hello again."

Jamie grinned. "Hi."

Kirk sat down. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you so opposed to having me aboard? I believe people have a right to know how their taxes are being spent."

"You're referring to your feature on the _Enterprise_?"

"Naturally. If there is waste or poor judgment, or anything dangerous going on aboard this ship then—"

Jamie leaped to her feet. "There's nothing dangerous or wasteful aboard the _Enterprise_."

Nan smiled at Jamie's remark. "Forgive me. I didn't realize you were such a staunch supporter of Starfleet."

"The _Enterprise_ is the best ship in the fleet, and she has the best crew," Jamie said, eyes flashing.

"May I quote you on that?" Nan reached for her recorder.

"You may not," Kirk broke in. "Jamie, sit down."

He turned to Nan. "I think that's enough for now, Ms. Rushmore. Perhaps when things settle down, I can find time to grant you a short interview. I can't promise anything more than that."

He rose and gathered up his and Jamie's trays. "I must make a final check on the bridge, so if you'll excuse me?"

"Fair enough. I'll try to be patient. In the meantime"—Nan glanced around the rec hall—"may I chat with your crew? You did promise I might interview off-duty personnel." She caught Jamie's hopeful expression and winked. "I could start with this young lady. She seems a loyal supporter of your ship."

Kirk saw Jamie's pleading look and sighed. "I guess it can't hurt. If she wants to."

"I do," Jamie replied instantly.

"All right, then. Good evening to you both." He bent down and whispered into Jamie's ear, loudly enough for Nan to hear, "Don't give away any _Enterprise _secrets."

"Sir!" Jamie's eyes widened. "I wouldn't. Ever."

Kirk ruffled Jamie's hair and headed for the door.

With her father out of the way and Lt. Bailey happily exploring the replicator's offerings, Jamie turned around and faced the newswoman. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "You have a nice smile, Ms. Rushmore."

Nan laughed. "Do I now? Thank you."

"Do you like being a reporter?"

"Very much. I get the opportunity to meet so many different people."

"You're here to learn about the crew of the _Enterprise_, aren't you?"

Nan held up her hands in surrender. "Enough already. I'm supposed to be asking the questions, aren't I?"

Jamie sat up. "Sorry. I forgot. What do you want to know?"

"First question. Aren't you a little young to be a crewmember?"

Jamie sighed. "Yes, and it's six years until I can go to the Academy. It feels like forever."

"But you're here now," Nan said. "Which brings me to my next question. What are you _doing_ here?"

Jamie launched into a brief but thorough history of how she had suddenly found herself aboard the flagship of the Federation. During her recital, Lt. Bailey joined them at the table, a chicken sandwich on his tray.

"And now I'm an official Starfleet cadet," Jamie finished with pride. "Admiral Komack said so."

"I remember that," Nan said. "It was at the Crynn Conference out on Babel six months ago. A very frightening time. You and those other children were very brave." She smiled. "The _Enterprise _sounds like an exciting place to live, Jamie, but don't you miss others your own age?"

"Sometimes. But the only way to be with other kids is to go to school, and I'd _never _do that. There's lots to see and do aboard ship. I'm never lonely." Jamie glanced at the reporter's recording device. "Have you recorded much of the ship yet?"

"Not yet. Lieutenant Bailey is not very forthcoming with his tours." She gave him a pointed look.

"Would you like _me _to show you around?" Jamie turned to Bailey. "If it's all right with you, of course."

Bailey shrugged his consent.

Nan smiled. "I can't think of anyone else who could give me such a unique perspective on things." She leaned across the table. "Are you available right now?"

Jamie nodded. "For another hour, anyway. Then I'm heading to the Rec Deck. Lieutenant Uhura is giving a concert tonight. She talked Mr. Spock into letting her play his Vulcan _lyrette_. I don't want to miss it."

She reached out and slipped her hand into the reporter's hand, much to Nan's surprise and pleasure.

"I'll take you on my own special tour, and then we'll end up at the Rec Deck just in time for the show. Would you like that?"

Nan nodded. "I would be delighted if you introduced me to some of the off-duty crew."

"Oh, we'll have a fine time, Ms. Rushmore. C'mon."

Bailey stood up. "Lead the way, Cadet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Captain Kirk!" Grayson cornered the captain on his way to the hangar deck the following morning.

"Councilor Grayson, what can I do for you?"

"It's this blasted translation device." He shoved a sleeve of his elegant cloak up to reveal his lower arm. "It stings like the dickens." Indeed, the man's arm was beginning to show a red ring around the insertion site.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kirk said. "I've never heard of a reaction like that. Maybe you're allergic to the device. You might ask my medical officer about it. I can't think why you haven't done so already."

"I stopped by sickbay, but he wasn't in. I'm hoping to catch him here."

"He'll be along." Kirk couldn't help feeling a bit gratified at the man's discomfort. It was unprofessional, but Grayson seemed so confident about everything. Kirk figured a little uncertainty might be good for his soul.

And if he was allergic to the device? Kirk stifled a grin. In that case, the councilor would be stuck having to carry a cumbersome translator around his neck for two weeks. He decided to leave all such details to McCoy, who would certainly appreciate the humor.

"Humph." Grayson grunted and entered the hangar bay airlock with the captain. "Another thing, Captain. I want to make sure those flyers were distributed among your crew."

"They were."

"And the day/night modification. Is it being initiated?"

"Over a period of three days, beginning today. Today will be 26 hours long, tomorrow 28, and the next day the entire 30 hours. We will have five, 6-hour rotations instead of the usual three, 8-hour shifts." He shrugged. "It will be an inconvenience, but I see no real problems."

"You are being very cooperative, Captain."

Kirk stopped and looked at the councilor. "I might remind you that we're all on the same side here. I want this mission to succeed as much as you do. Whatever I can do, so long as it does not compromise the safety of my ship and crew, I will do to make this assignment succeed."

Grayson regarded Kirk with obvious surprise. "Of course, Captain. I'd just heard . . . Well, there's talk about your dislike for dealing with politics."

Kirk nodded. "That's true. I don't like the fact that you have authority over this mission, but I know how to follow orders. However, if there is even a _hint_ of my ship being compromised, I will become _very_ uncooperative."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Grayson replied softly.

Kirk glanced at his chronometer. "It's 1050, Councilor. I expect the shuttlecrafts will be arriving at any moment."

It wasn't long before the signal came that the two shuttlecrafts had entered the hangar deck, and the area was pressurized. The doors opened. Kirk and Grayson entered the hangar deck, followed in quick succession by officers, ambassadors, and aides.

It was quite a party. Kirk's senior officers were dressed in their Class A uniforms. Grayson's aide, Ms. Feldman, wore the brilliant colors of a fall morning back on Earth. Her hair had been let down for this occasion, and no one could fail to admire her beauty and poise as she joined the councilor on deck.

Ambassadors Mason and Hart were resplendent in the blues and whites of the Federation Diplomatic Corp. Nan Rushmore was dressed stunningly in mauves and grays. Her recording device was hidden in the folds of her outfit.

_At least she knows how to be discreet_, Kirk mused. She caught his look and gave him a wide smile. _I wonder what she and Jamie chatted about last night._

"This is going to look great on the net," she whispered to the captain, coming alongside him. "Royalty, a trade conference—just the PR the public eats up. Ceremony and pomp make great copy."

"I'm glad we're able to accommodate you." He gave the woman a curious glance. "Did you and Jamie have a nice chat last evening?"

"Delightful, Captain. Thank you for your permission. Your daughter is a charming little girl, and she certainly knows a lot about the ship. She took me on her own special tour. It was most enlightening. I must confess I'm at a loss to know how you've managed to keep her on board all this time."

"We've worked it out," Kirk replied absently.

"Obviously, it's none of my business," Nan said, clearly undaunted.

"You're right, Ms. Rushmore." He turned and waved at McCoy, who was just entering the hangar deck. "Bones, over here."

"Call me Nan," the newswoman said. "I told Jamie to."

"What exactly _did_ you pry out of her, Ms. Rushmore?"

"Plenty." She held up her hands to ward off the dangerous glint in Kirk's eyes. "No _Enterprise_ secrets, I promise. She's one of the easiest children I've ever interviewed. And believe me, Captain, I've interviewed hundreds of kids. Your crew seems to adore her. She's friendly, well behaved, and quite precocious. She doesn't seem to notice or care about the lack of peers her own age aboard."

By now, McCoy had joined them and was nodding. "Jamie's captured your heart too, eh, Ms. Rushmore?" He folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"Yes, Doctor. I see no reason why families should be separated on these long voyages, especially when Starfleet continually insists their ships are primarily exploratory vessels and _not _military."

She gave Kirk a pointed look, but he said nothing.

"I hear the Federation is considering going forward with their galaxy-class starships in the next fifty or sixty years," Nan went on. "I wonder who they will get to sign on if they know it means separation from their families for ten years or more at a time."

"You seem well-informed about Starfleet's future plans," Kirk said.

"Perhaps that's why no one in your Admiralty has pressured you to ship your daughter off to school somewhere," Nan suggested.

"If you're suggesting Jamie's some kind of guinea pig for Starfleet, I'd advise you to let it drop."

Nan smiled. "Of course." She lifted her camera. "If you'll excuse me, I want to find the best position to film our guests' arrival." She hurried away.

Kirk turned to McCoy. "Speaking of Jamie, where is she? Did you insert her translator?"

McCoy shook his head. "That's why I'm late. Wasn't she supposed to drop by sickbay this morning and take care of that? I waited as long as I could before coming down here."

Kirk sighed. He'd told Jamie to report to the sickbay at 1030 sharp, dressed in her best and ready to accompany the doctor to meet the princess. Obviously, she was delayed.

"Great," he muttered. "What's happened to her _this_ time?"

* * *

Jamie scrambled around her cabin, frantically searching for her missing shoe. _Where can it be?_ She glanced at the chronometer once more. 1100. _Boy, am I ever going to get it!_

She knew she should have been ready long before now, but she'd become absorbed in a book, and when she glanced at the time, it had read 1030. She'd thrown on her clothes and brushed out her hair. Then she'd spent the past ten minutes searching for the only good pair of dress shoes she owned. She'd found one of them, but the other shoe was missing.

Jamie glanced in the mirror. She didn't exactly present the picture of someone about to meet the princess of a soon-to-be important member-planet of the Federation. Unruly golden waves settled wherever they wished. Her face was flushed, knowing how late she was, and her new, blue party dress looked silly with one shoe on and one shoe off.

"What am I going to do?" She stared at her reflection a few moments longer then kicked off the remaining shoe. "Better no shoes than one shoe." She smoothed down her dress and pulled up her white tights to remove the wrinkles.

_It isn't much of an improvement_, she decided and headed out the door.

Jamie ran toward the turbolift, but the tights made her feet slippery, and she slid part way. Slowing down to a fast walk, she stumbled into the 'lift and gasped, "Hangar deck!"

The 'lift whooshed its way down, but by the time Jamie found a chronometer, she was ready to admit defeat.

It was 1110, and she was _very_ late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Captain Kirk, what are we waiting for?"

Councilor Grayson scowled at the captain and scratched viciously at the offending subcutaneous translating device. "This thing is driving me crazy, Doctor."

McCoy tried his best to look concerned, but his blue eyes twinkled. "I'm sorry, Councilor. Stop by sickbay right after the welcoming ceremony. I'll remove it and have ship stores issue you a hand-held translator."

Grayson grunted his reply and turned to the shuttles. "Well? Are the Jovitians to be kept waiting aboard your shuttlecrafts all day?"

"No, indeed." Kirk nodded to the guard nearest the _Columbus_, and the door opened. The next moment, the door to the _Boyle _also opened.

Twelve people descended each of the short ramps and stood regally, awaiting introductions. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Councilor Grayson, Ms. Feldman, and the two ambassadors approached respectfully and made the proper greetings. McCoy moved swiftly among the Jovitians, injecting the subcutaneous translators for their entire party.

Kirk observed the group as Ambassador Hart began to speak to the Jovitians in their own language. Thanks to McCoy's work, Kirk understood every word.

The ambassador's speech dragged on and on. It was full of flowery words, and the adults in the party smiled and nodded at all the right places.

The princess, however, seemed bored and disinterested. She stood in the front, a forced smile on her pretty face. If she'd been expecting an exciting trip into outer space, she was apparently realizing a starship was about as exciting as a trip into her own backyard.

Suddenly, the look on the princess's face changed to one of surprise and amusement. Coming across the deck of the immense hangar bay was a small figure in blue and white. She half-ran, half-slipped toward the party.

Kirk's eyes widened. It wasn't difficult to notice the missing shoes.

Conversation ceased. No one said a word as Jamie ran the last few steps to her father, slipped, and fell.

Kirk caught her just in time. "Where in blue blazes have you been?" he whispered. "Where are your shoes?"

"I don't know." Jamie looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my other shoe."

"Well, it's too late to worry about it now."

Ben'yla, head of the Jovetian council and uncle to the princess smiled at the pair. "My niece is eager to become acquainted with the newest addition to the ceremony, Captain Kirk."

Kirk placed both hands firmly on Jamie's shoulders and spun her around. "May I present my daughter, Jamie."

"The princess of the Western Realm of Jovita, Meyla T'ran di Carinis, heir of the domain of our planet," Ben'yla said.

"I am delighted to meet you, Jamie," Meyla said in a light, lilting voice. "Your presence is the most exciting thing to happen all morning."

Jamie stepped forward and curtsied, bravely trying to keep from bursting into tears. She saw the amusement in the princess's eyes. She felt the astonished looks of the adults and knew she'd somehow committed a grave breach of protocol. Worst of all, she didn't understand a single word the princess was saying.

"Jamie," Kirk whispered, "say something to the princess."

Jamie looked around helplessly, first at Kirk then at McCoy. "I can't."

With a sudden look of understanding, the good doctor made his way to Jamie and pulled out his hypo-spray. "This'll take just a second, honey."

Jamie held out her arm and squeezed her eyes shut. She jumped when the cold metal touched her skin, but she said nothing.

Councilor Grayson, on the other hand, had plenty to say. "Captain Kirk, I am appalled at such a show of discourtesy."

Jamie cringed. She felt her father's grip tighten on her shoulders.

"On the contrary, Councilor," Meyla broke in, "Jamie has shown no disrespect. It is a sign of deepest honor to remove your shoes before coming into the presence of royalty. Is that not so, Uncle?" She looked at Ben'yla.

Ben'yla nodded. His eyes twinkled merrily.

"None of this was mentioned in the protocol briefs we reviewed, Guardian," Grayson said.

"I've never heard of this custom," Ambassador Hart added.

"It's clear you don't know everything about the Royal Court of Jovita," Meyla stated frostily.

"I stand corrected." Hart bowed and stepped back.

Meyla turned to Jamie and smiled. Then she asked her uncle, "When can we get settled so that I might spend time with my new friend?"

"Give the word, Meyla."

"Consider it given, Uncle." Meyla looked up at the captain. "I would like Jamie to help me settle in. Is this allowed?"

"Yes." Then Kirk addressed Ben'yla. "There will be a formal reception for the representatives of the trade delegation and the royal family of Jovita tonight at 2000 hours. We hope you will accept our invitation."

"I am delighted to do so," Ben'yla replied. "Meyla has so few friends her own age. I am pleased to see this trip may be a positive experience for her." He turned to his niece. "She may show you to our quarters."

Meyla's face shone with delight. "Truly? By ourselves? No protocol keepers to follow me around?"

Ben'yla laughed. "I think you will be safe from breaking the rules of protocol for the time being. I'm sure the captain's daughter will not lead you astray in the short time you will be together, will you, child?"

"Oh no, sir," Jamie assured him "If it's any help, I've read those pages and pages of rules and regulations my dad posted all over the ship."

"Rules?" Ben'yla frowned his confusion.

"Yeah. So I don't say stuff that might offend you. But there sure were a lot of them. Especially the ones about—"

"Jamie," Kirk warned.

Ben'yla laughed heartily. "Captain Kirk, your daughter is delightful. Meyla needs such a diversion during these trying times on our planet. I never dreamed of such an excellent arrangement. Did you fetch her for this occasion, or does she stay here on a permanent basis?"

"Semi-permanent, sir," Kirk said, "And I'm glad she meets with your approval—"

"Captain," Marrid's frosty voice cut in, "I do _not _find this arrangement satisfactory at all."

Kirk and Ben'yla turned as one.

"In what way, ma'am?" Meyla's uncle asked.

Marrid glared at Jamie, who drew back and clutched her father's hand. "The young princess associating with a common and—if I may say so—impetuous child? The princess needs the most careful handling, the kind of handling for which we've all been highly trained and—"

Ben'yla held up his hand to stop the flow of words. "This is not a matter for Federation representatives or diplomats to decide. This is a matter between families. I approve, and the captain approves. So, it is settled."

An uncomfortable silence descended over the group, but there was no doubt who had the final word.

Marrid gave Ben'yla a slight bow. "Of course, sir."

"Jamie," Kirk said quickly, "show the princess to her quarters."

"Aye, sir," she replied, holding out her hand. "C'mon, Princess Meyla. I know the fastest way to get there."

With that, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The reception was a rousing success. The main recreation deck had been converted into a hall large enough to hold all of the Jovitians—trade delegates and royalty alike—plus the numerous _Enterprise _crewmembers who wandered down between shifts to meet the newcomers and enjoy the free food and drinks available all evening.

Jamie and Meyla flitted from table to table, sampling exotic treats and trying to stay out of the grownups' way. It hadn't taken long for the two girls to discover they enjoyed each other's company. They had been inseparable all evening, much to the obvious disapproval of Councilor Grayson and his grouchy aide, Ms. Feldman.

The newswoman, Nan Rushmore, had followed the girls around until the princess finally excused herself and ducked into the bathroom.

"Is she gone yet?" Meyla poked her elfin head through the doorway.

Jamie stood just outside the head, lost in laughter. This princess was so funny! Meyla was a year or two older than Jamie, but the two of them had hit it off right away.

All of Jamie's worries about befriending a princess had vanished a few minutes after meeting her. "I think so. Why don't you want to talk to her?"

Meyla removed herself from the bathroom and smoothed her beautiful clothes into order. "I'm tired of being on display. Someone is always trying to speak to me, to get into my good graces, to petition me for some favor or another. I want to have a good time for a change and ignore every rule of protocol ever invented."

Jamie bit her lip. "I don't think that's a good idea. Councilor Grayson and the ambassadors, not to mention my dad, have gone to a lot of trouble to make sure we all know how to act around you and your people. What will they think if you start acting differently?"

Meyla sighed. "You're right, of course. Why are grownups always so concerned about correct behavior?"

Jamie shook her head. "I don't know. They just are." Then she smiled. "But I'm glad the biggest protocol mistake of my life turned out okay. When I couldn't find my shoes this morning, I didn't know what to do."

Meyla giggled. "I only said that to keep you from being embarrassed."

Jamie gaped at her. "You mean all that stuff about being shoeless was made up? It's not especially respectful and all that?"

"Of course, I made it up. But Uncle went along with it because he saw the Federation official was just aching to yell at your father about it."

Jamie felt her cheeks flame. "What happens when they—"

"Think of it no longer, Jamie. Promise me you'll treat me like any other friend. When we're together, let's pretend I'm not a princess."

Jamie's eyes grew round with concern. "I don't know, Meyla. This trade conference is pretty important."

"I realize that. When we're with the others, we'll have to act more formally. But at other times . . ." Her voice trailed off in silent hope.

"All right. Does that mean I don't have to let you win if we play a game?"

Meyla's laugh was like a little bird's. "Of course not! Why? Do you like to play games?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"It's one of my favorite pastimes."

Jamie looked around the crowded room. "Listen, if we can get to the other side of the rec hall without being stopped, I'll teach you how to play chess—3D chess."

"I would be delighted."

The two girls smothered their grins and started across the room. They bowed and acknowledged the courtiers, ambassadors, and _Enterprise_ crew with the utmost decorum as they crossed the room. The girls received looks of approval and a wave from Ben'yla.

Jamie reached a quiet alcove and pulled Meyla into it. "They stuffed the games into these storage cabinets."

Soon, a three-dimensional chess set sat between the girls, and Jamie was teaching her friend the placement and moves of all of the pieces. Meyla and Jamie sprawled out on the floor, all propriety forgotten as they discarded their shoes for comfort and sat cross-legged.

They were deeply involved in their second game of chess when a horrified voice boomed from above. "_What are you doing?"_

The girls looked up. Marrid Feldman hung over them, her face contorted in icy shock and anger.

Jamie knew Ms. Feldman didn't like her. She'd seen the mean look the woman gave her on the hangar deck earlier in the day, when she saw Jamie without shoes. She'd heard her unkind words about not wanting Jamie to influence the princess.

"We're playing chess," Jamie said in a small voice. She glanced at Meyla, who said nothing.

Marrid crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "I can see that. It disturbs me to find you hiding in a corner with the princess of Jovita, engaged in questionable activities. You clearly do not understand the seriousness of this mission. You are not on a holiday here and are not to be bothering the princess. She is involved in very important matters that concern the Federation and Jovita. I, for one, will not see this opportunity thrown away by childish foolishness."

She waved a hand over the game. "Look at you! Teaching the princess to sit on the floor like a common child. It is shameful."

"Do not speak to my friend so," Meyla said.

Marrid stiffened. "Forgive me, Princess, but my only concern is for your welfare." She turned to Jamie. "I will stay with the princess for now. You are dismissed."

Jamie clamped her jaw shut to keep from talking back. _Even though she deserves it. _Smarting off to this woman would end her friendship with the princess, shame her father, and probably make Admiral Komack regret he had made her a Starfleet cadet in the first place.

_The best time to keep silent is when you are angry. _

Mr. Spock's logic lesson tickled at the back of Jamie's mind and cooled her off faster than a bucket of ice water. Well, she would show Ms. Feldman! She would not let her win. The woman clearly wanted Jamie to lose her temper so she'd have an excuse to keep Meyla away.

Jamie looked at Meyla, who seemed startled at Ms. Feldman's cruel words. "I guess I'd better go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

Meyla nodded, tongue-tied. It was clear she did not know how to respond to what might very well be a cultural taboo of the Federation. "I will try to arrange a time when we can be together," she offered.

Jamie nodded and left. She wandered through the rec hall, suddenly tired. It had been a long day and an even longer evening. Ms. Feldman's ordering her around had made her angry, but she couldn't talk back. Not even one time. Jamie wanted to be a good example to Meyla. She wanted her father's mission to succeed. _I just wish Ms. Feldman would leave Meyla and me alone._

The intercom whistled, and Jamie looked up. Her father strolled over and punched it. "Kirk here."

"This is Hanson, sir. Gamma shift bridge officer. You wanted to be informed when ship's sensors picked up the Klingon ship."

"Bearing and speed?"

"Paralleling us at 500,000 kilometers. He's running with shields down, as we are, and seems to be minding his own business."

"That's a relief."

"Shall I go to yellow alert, sir?"

Kirk considered. "For now, no. But if the Klingon ship moves one kilometer closer, notify me at once and go to yellow alert. No matter how peaceful this mission is supposed to be, I prefer not to be caught napping."

"Very good, sir. Hanson out."

Kirk punched the intercom. He saw Jamie and waved her over. "Having a good time?"

"I was until Ms. Feldman came over and told me to leave."

Kirk put an arm around Jamie. "That woman is determined to make this trip miserable. But don't you worry about her or the councilor. Remember, you have your orders from Starfleet. Be polite, but don't let them bully you."

"Aye, sir." Jamie leaned her head against her father's chest and looked up into his face. "I heard you talking to the bridge. Are the Klingons going to bother us?"

"Probably. But I can handle the Klingons. They're predictable." He bent down to Jamie's level. "It's Federation councilors and other desk-bound paper-pushers who give me a bellyache. One never knows when they're going to strike next." He reached out and tickled her.

Jamie giggled.

A few heads turned. Councilor Grayson's was one of them. He scowled in disapproval.

"We are being watched," Kirk whispered in Jamie's ear. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's not a Klingon. Not a Gorn or a Tholian. It's . . . it's . . . oh no! It's a Federation diplomat. We're doomed!"

Jamie laughed. Sometimes Daddy was so funny!

Councilor Grayson crossed the room and regarded Kirk with annoyance. "It's very late, Captain. Shouldn't children be in bed at this hour?" He glared at Jamie, who quickly muffled her laughter.

Kirk kept Jamie in a tight embrace. "I'll take it under advisement, Councilor."

The councilor nodded and turned away.

"That man doesn't like me," Jamie said.

"That's not true," Kirk assured her. "He just doesn't like the fact that you have free access to the princess. He'd rather be able to influence her and her uncle directly, rather than leave it to you. Councilor Grayson isn't happy unless he's personally involved in running everyone's business, especially that of the Royal House of Jovita, and, unfortunately, mine as well."

Kirk glanced at his chronometer. "But Councilor Grayson is right, I'm afraid. I know you haven't adjusted to a 30-hour day yet, so it's off to bed with you. It's very late ship time."

"Yes, sir," Jamie agreed. She was exhausted, and bed seemed like an excellent idea. She threw her arms around her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Cadet." He winked. "And I'll keep the Klingons away all night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Captain Kirk to the bridge."

The intercom shattered what remained of the captain's sleep. He sat up groggily and flipped the switch. "Kirk here."

He checked the time: 0400 Jovetian time. It was still another two hours until he had to report for his shift. He didn't even know what time that corresponded to in "real" ship's time. He just knew he wasn't fully awake.

"Martenson here, sir." The smiling, cheerful face of the epsilon watch officer filled the tiny screen. "We've got company. The Klingon commander wants to speak with you."

Kirk sighed. "I'll be right there, Lieutenant. Hold him off if you can."

"Mr. Spock just showed up, Captain. Perhaps—"

"No. I'm awake. Tell Spock I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, still yawning but holding a cup of coffee, Captain Kirk entered the bridge.

Martenson quickly rose from the center chair and moved to the railing. He was an energetic-looking young officer, fresh-faced and raring to go. The newly created epsilon shift gave him the bridge experience he had been hoping for, and the lieutenant was in high spirits.

"It's Commander Kor, Captain, of the _Korbin. _He wants to exchange greetings with you."

Kirk stared at his young officer. "Greetings?"

"That's what he said, sir."

Kirk cleared his throat and turned to the communication's officer. It was one of Uhura's trainees, a young woman with reddish-blond hair. "Open hailing frequencies, Ensign Frazier."

The screen flickered until the familiar face of Commander Kor filled it.

"Greetings, Captain." Kor said. "We meet again, but alas, not for battle."

Kirk sipped his coffee. "No, Kor. This time our governments will be trading words instead of phaser fire. A nice change, don't you agree?"

"I prefer a good, honest battle, as I know you do also, Kirk." He shook his head mournfully. "I still say Organia would have been an ideal base."

"Too bad the Organians wouldn't let us fight. But that was over two years ago. Old business." Before Kor could respond, Kirk continued. "So, Commander, what do you want so early in the morning?"

"Is it early? I hadn't noticed. We Klingons have no need for excessive periods of time devoted to rest."

"Get to the point, Kor. You dragged me out of bed, so there better be a good reason for this conversation."

Kor smiled his exasperating Klingon grin. "I thought since we were in the neighborhood, it would be best to reassure each other of our peaceful intentions. Our ships carry valuable passengers, do they not? Neither of us can afford to irritate the other and thus incur the wrath of the Organians."

"My screens are down, as are yours. That shows my peaceful intentions. I would recommend, however, that you keep your distance. I would especially appreciate it if you stay out of firing and transporter range."

"But of course, Captain. Our governments have made it very clear. This voyage is to be free from any exchange of hostilities." Kor looked disappointed. "As much as it pains me not to engage you in honorable warfare, I will follow my government's instructions."

"As will I. Do your best to convince your shipload of Jovitians to accept your Empire's offer, while we will do our best to convince _our_ shipload of guests to embrace the Federation's offer. In the end, however, it is the Jovitians' decision, is it not?"

"Indeed." Kor glanced off-screen then smiled at Kirk. "Unless you have something you wish to discuss with me, I shall take my leave."

The screen went blank.

Kirk leaned back in his chair, wondering what in the world _that_ was all about. Kor had been polite. Too polite.

* * *

"This had better not happen very often, K'traz."

Commander Kor of the imperial battle cruiser _ISS Korbin _stormed from his chair when the communication with the Federation captain ended. He crossed the command pit and stood before a tall, scowling Klingon.

"Kirk is many things, but a fool he is not. Too many of these friendly little chats and the human will get suspicious." He narrowed his eyes at the pompous Klingon diplomat standing on his bridge.

"There are few things more dangerous in this galaxy than a suspicious starship commander, especially _that_ one." He pointed in the direction of his ship's view screen.

"Calm yourself, Commander." K'traz crossed his muscular arms over the front of his ceremonial robes. He was an important representative of the minority faction of the Council back on Kronos, and it was clear to Kor that K'traz didn't care who knew it. "Earthers are all alike, soft-bellied, war-shy, peace mongers. You excite yourself for no reason."

Kor faced the much-taller K'traz and barely held his temper. It irritated him that the Council had chosen this _p'tak_ Klingon to oversee this mission. "This is _my_ ship, and I'll get as excited as I like. Kirk's different. If you still had command of your own vessel and patrolled the sector like the rest of us, you'd learn a little respect for him, and others like him. The _Enterprise_ is not a scout ship, and Kirk is not afraid of battle. Remember that."

K'traz looked down at his data pad. "Your communication with Kirk was hardly sufficient to accomplish what I need. Next time, you must keep him in conversation longer."

Kor snorted. "Next time? I have no reason to hail him again. Talking to him irritates me, and I might take a shot at his ship." He sighed. "She's a beautiful target out there, sitting unprotected, ready for just one disruptor blast. A Klingon commander's dream . . ." His voice trailed off.

"You are aware of what will happen if we take any direct action against that ship. First, the Organians intervene and remove all claim we have to the planet Jovita. Next—"

"You needn't remind me, K'traz. It was just a lovely thought." He glared at his government's representative to the trade conference. "As if _your_ plan has a better chance of succeeding?" He snorted and returned to his chair. "What did you learn while I was distracting the captain's communications so you could send and receive a signal from our operative?"

K'traz smiled. "Our agent aboard the _Enterprise_ is completely above suspicion. No one suspects that the Jovitians' confidence in the Federation's ability to protect them will soon be shattered. When our agent gets through with Captain Kirk and his crew, the Jovitians who are left alive aboard the_ Enterprise _will be begging to beam aboard the _Korbin_. Jovita will be ours."

"You learned all this in a three-minute communication?"

K'traz nodded. "I wish I could be there to see the plan go into effect. In a few short days, our victory over the Federation will be secured, without a single shot being fired."

"I don't know, K'traz." Kor was doubtful. "The Earthers are not as stupid as they appear. Your agent must be very, very good to be able to accomplish something so blatant, and right under Kirk's nose. Care to share any of the details?"

"No, I do not. But rest assured, Kor, my agent is the best." K'traz smirked. "It will be glorious!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meyla answered the door chime to the VIP quarters, her face set in a pout. "Where have you been the last couple of days, Jamie? Don't you want to see me anymore?"

"I came to find out the same thing about you," Jamie said. "Mr. Tanzer told me that every time he tries to arrange an activity for us, something comes up."

Meyla motioned Jamie into her quarters. "The same thing has been happening to me too. I've had to attend countless sessions of the most boring things you could imagine. When I have free time, your recreation chief says you're not available."

"It's like . . ." Jamie paused. "It's like somebody's trying to keep us apart."

"Why can't the grownups mind their own business?" Meyla asked.

Jamie laughed. "Because you _are _their business, I guess."

Meyla smiled and pulled her friend farther into the room. It had been decorated to resemble a luxurious apartment suite.

Jamie looked around in astonishment. "You get this all to yourself?"

"My uncle shares this suite. His sleeping quarters are off to the left. My attendants share a compartment over there." She pointed to another room. "And those are my sleeping quarters."

"Wow. I didn't know they could do things like this to a VIP cabin."

"I'm enjoying the accommodations very much. Look, Jamie." Meyla pointed out the food replicator around the corner, near Ben'yla's bedroom. "This machine is a wonder."

Jamie agreed. "All the VIP cabins have 'em. It'd sure be nice to have one in my cabin. I could figure out how to order a sundae any time I wanted."

"What's a sundae?" Meyla asked.

"Something very good." She held up a square disk. "My dad had a couple of them added to my diet card. Later, I'll program one for you to try."

"That would be fun." Meyla led Jamie to the middle of suite. "But first I would like to teach you a Jovitian game. It's an ancient game, one of strategy and chance. I think you'll like it."

The princess clapped her hands, and a young woman brought out a long, beautifully carved board. It consisted of seven holes opposite each other. A large hole sat at each end. Jamie looked at it with interest.

"Thank you, Chari." Meyla waved her attendant away. Then she opened a container and poured out dozens and dozens of small, smooth, round stones of various colors. They sparkled under the cabin lights.

Jamie squealed. "Oh! What are they?"

"They're the game pieces. We put seven stones in each hole except the large, end holes. That's 'home.' Then we take turns trying to win each other's stones by dropping them around and around. The winner is the one who gains all of the stones."

"But what kind of stones are they? They look like gems."

"They're Seri Stones, ones not suitable for cutting into Ice Flakes."

"Seri Stones! They must be worth a fortune."

"Of course, they are. What else would a princess play with? This game has been in the Royal Family for hundreds of years. Although these stones cannot be cut into Flakes, they are still priceless."

Jamie swallowed her amazement and gathered her playing pieces to distribute among the holes. The Seri Stones fell from her hand in a cascade of blues, greens, violets, reds and yellows. It was pure joy to feel the smoothness of the stones as Jamie moved them from hole to hole. It was music to hear them tinkle when they dropped on top of each other.

The game was easy to learn but difficult to play, and Jamie found herself completely absorbed in the gaining and losing of the stones.

Meyla kept up a running commentary about the history of the game. "In the beginning, a player brought his or her own Seri Stones. Whoever won the game also won the opponent's wealth. In those days, games were played with Seri Stones worth much more than these. A person could win or lose an entire fortune in a few hours."

"What's the name of this game?"

"It's got some long, fashionable name, but everyone calls it the Stone Game. Do you like it?"

Jamie nodded and scooped up another hole's worth of Meyla's stones. She poured them into her home, patting them as they filled the large hole almost to the top. "I almost wish the old rules applied. I'd love to win such pretty rocks."

"You would have to put up your own stones to begin with."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess you're right." Jamie sighed. "And I haven't any Seri Stones. Just an ol' rock collection."

Meyla looked at her own dwindling supply of Seri Stones in her home. "I have a feeling you gained a few holes on me this round. You're very good at this, especially for the first time. Are you sure you don't know any tricks?"

"Well," Jamie confessed, "I noticed a pattern after we'd been playing a couple of rounds. I hope it's okay."

"You can do anything you like to move your stones around. It's very clever of you to figure out a pattern so quickly."

"Mr. Spock says the same thing. He's always showing me new games. Figuring out the pattern is fun." She began to count her stones for another round. "Hey, Meyla, where is everybody?"

"All of my attendants except Chari have been given the morning off, thank goodness. I'm sick of them hovering over me day and night. I sent them to explore the ship with the rest of the guests. Your recreation officer, Mr. Tanzer, had a tour planned today, and everyone was excited to go on it. I begged Uncle to let me stay here."

"Don't you want to see the _Enterprise_?"

"Not with them. I want _you_ to show me the ship."

"That's a great idea, just you and me." Jamie picked up her first hole and started to move her stones around. "When are they getting back?" She frowned when a stone landed in an empty hole, ending her turn.

Meyla's eyes lit up, and she scooped up her stones. "Uncle Ben'yla and I, along with three of our representatives, are having a quiet lunch here in our cabin today. Uncle wants to review the first part of the journey with everyone before the next stage of meetings with the Federation begins tomorrow. Perhaps you may stay."

"I don't know if I can." Jamie watched sorrowfully as Meyla went around and around, building up stones in her home. "Aren't you ever going to land in an empty hole?"

Meyla grinned. "I hope to gain back all those stones you stole from me last round. Now you know why this game can go on for hours, or even days." She landed in an empty hole across from one of Jamie's extra-full holes and scooped the stones from both holes into her waiting home. "Your turn."

"This kind of work makes me hungry," Jamie said. "How would you like to try an ice cream sundae now? I know it's not lunchtime yet, but your thirty-hour days have mixed up my stomach, and I'm hungry."

"All right." She clapped her hands, and Chari hurried out from one of the back rooms. "Give Chari your card and she will bring us our . . . what are they called? _Sundaes?_"

Jamie handed her card to the attendant. "Punch in 552 for the code. I don't want to get broccoli and fish accidentally." She made a face.

Meyla laughed as Chari headed for the replicator. "Jamie, you make me feel so merry whenever I'm with you. How would you like to come and live with me on Jovita?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jamie replied, capturing a nice, fat hole full of Meyla's stones. "I like it on the _Enterprise_." She watched Chari slip the diet card into the slot. "You're gonna love this treat, Meyla. It's my favorite."

"I'm having trouble with this machine, Princess," Chari said with a frown. "I get no response to my request."

"Hit it," Jamie suggested. She'd seen Lt. Riley go after a malfunctioning food replicator once. The results had been interesting.

Chari gave the replicator a few sharp whacks, but nothing happened.

Jamie stood up. "I'll do it, Chari."

Just then, the replicator delivered the two sundaes—and something else. A puff of violet-colored smoke drifted from the machine and settled around Chari's head.

Chari dropped to the floor like a stone and lay still.

Jamie gasped. She'd seen phaser coolant, smoke from electrical fires, and numerous other dangerous gases before, but _never_ had she seen anything like this.

She yanked on the princess's sleeve. "We gotta go. Right now."

Meyla didn't move. "What about Chari?"

"Come _on_!" Jamie yanked Meyla up. The urge to run overwhelmed her. She raced for the door, but it didn't open. She punched the override, but nothing happened.

"Jamie?" Meyla asked, "what's wrong?"

Jamie whirled. "I don't know, but Chari fell down so fast. That purple smoke must be bad. We've got to get out of here."

Her gaze fell on the door to Meyla's bedroom. It was clear across the room from the replicator. "I know another way out," she said, dragging the terror-stricken princess with her.

Once inside the small bedroom, she shut the door, slammed a table against the wall, and scrambled on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Meyla asked, shaking her fear. "Why are you acting like this?"

Jamie ignored her. She yanked at the screen covering the ventilation duct until it flew open. "Hurry!"

Meyla climbed cautiously onto top of the table and peered into the dark opening. "But, it's . . . it's dark in there and—"

"_Go_!" Jamie shoved the frightened girl ahead of her. She glanced over her shoulder, as if the purple gas were alive and pursuing them. Then her terrified gaze fell on the intercom next to the air duct. She reached out and slapped the button.

"Bridge," came the quiet, calm voice of the captain.

"Daddy, come get us! The door is stuck, and we're trapped in the VIP quarters. Purple smoke is leaking from the replicator. And I'm scared."

She didn't wait for a reply. Instead, she gave Meyla a rough shove and scrambled into the ship's air ducts behind her.

* * *

"Jamie!" Kirk shouted her name from his command chair on the bridge. "What's wrong? Repeat your message."

Silence.

He punched a button on his armrest. "Security and Medical to the VIP quarters, on the double. I want full sensor readouts and someone from engineering to open a jammed door. Kirk out."

He wasted no time trying to figure out the meaning of Jamie's message. The fear in her voice was enough to propel him out of his chair and into the turbolift.

Spock left his science station, a tricorder slung over his shoulder, and followed his captain. The doors whooshed shut.

"Deck Four." He turned to Spock. "What's going on? She sounded terrified."

"For a good reason," Spock said. "I picked up an unusual reading from my station at the same moment Jamie was calling, one I must verify within the next five minutes."

The Vulcan's tone sent a chill through Kirk. He said nothing but stared pointedly at his officer. Spock refused to elaborate.

The 'lift came to an abrupt halt, and the two officers broke into a run. They rounded the corner to the VIP quarters less than three minutes after leaving the bridge.

Engineer technician Stevens and two others were on the scene. "No good, Captain. The door won't respond to any of the override commands. Engineering will have to cut through it. I took the liberty of informing Mr. Scott." He hefted his cutting torch and awaited the captain's signal.

Kirk called through the door. "Jamie! Are you and the princess in there? Answer me."

"We tried that, Captain," Stevens said. "There was no response."

"What's going on, Jim?" McCoy ran up, tricorder in hand. Two med-techs followed.

Kirk nodded at his first officer. "Spock?"

"If my tricorder is correct, there can be no response from the other side of this door." He looked at the captain. His dark, sober gaze told Kirk what his Vulcan friend couldn't put into words.

"Are you saying they're _dead_?" Fear made his voice harsh.

"My tricorder indicates that six minutes ago, methyl-tribenidene derivative #4 was released into the VIP quarters. It's difficult to be precise, but the tricorder is picking up the final traces of what is left of the gas."

"That's impossible," McCoy interrupted. "Starships don't carry D-4, or even the components to make it. The tricorder must be malfunctioning."

Spock gave the doctor a weary look. "Doctor, would you care to check it with your own equipment? But I suggest you hurry, for you know as well as I how quickly D-4 breaks down into inert components."

Kirk took a sharp breath. _This can't be happening on my ship. _"What is this gas?"

"Methyl-tribenidene derivative #4 is a gas so poisonous it instantly kills anyone who has either touched the gas or breathed even a minute amount," Spock answered. "It disperses quickly and can saturate an entire room in five minutes."

McCoy was shaking his head in disbelief.

"After seven minutes," Spock went on, "all traces of the poison break down and it becomes inert. Any evidence of the gas also disappears, either in the bodies or in the atmosphere."

He consulted his tricorder. "It is as I predicted. There is no longer any sign of D-4 within the VIP quarters. It is safe to enter."

McCoy took up the tale. "The awful thing about D-4, Jim, is that it's the perfect murder weapon. It leaves no trace of a cause of death. Patients appear to have died by natural causes."

"However," Spock said, "Jamie's cry for help alerted us. We now know that someone planned to kill and expected to leave no trace."

Kirk turned to Stevens. "Get this door open—_now_."

"Yes, sir." He brought his cutting tool up.

Suddenly there was a click, and the door slid open. Stevens glanced at Kirk, obviously baffled.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked. He stooped down and made a careful examination of the doorway. When he rose, he held a small, innocuous-looking device.

"What . . ." Kirk's voice trailed away as the device melted into a pool of plastic in Spock's hand.

"The door has been tampered with. This small mechanism must have reacted when the poison was released, sealing the door so no one could escape. When the danger was past, it disintegrated, allowing the door to operate normally again." His voice held astonishment. "An ingenious device, one I have not seen before."

Kirk was not interested in hearing more. He raced into the VIP quarters and scanned the room. "Bones!" he called when he noticed the still form beneath the replicator.

McCoy hurried over and knelt beside the young woman. He waved his medical tricorder over her body. "She's dead, Jim."

Kirk felt his stomach clench. "I want an autopsy as soon as possible."

"Captain, over here!" Stevens shouted.

Kirk rushed into the sleeping quarters, preparing himself for the worst. Instead, he found a grinning security guard pointing to the ventilation duct. "I think they're in the vents, Captain. Alive and well if that poison breaks down as fast as Mr. Spock says it does."

Kirk didn't allow himself to feel relief, not yet. "Search these quarters, Lieutenant. See if anyone else was caught unaware."

"Aye, sir."

The captain strode angrily into the main living quarters. "This attempt was intended for more than a serving girl. Whoever arranged this hoped to catch a few more Jovitians, perhaps even the princess or her uncle." He pointed to the replicator. "Take that thing apart down to its microchips. I want some answers."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk turned to his officers. "Gentlemen, we have a killer onboard. I want him found before he strikes again."

A sudden voice interrupted him from the corridor. "Hello. Is something wrong?"

Ben'yla and the returning tour group, including Councilor Grayson, stood just outside the VIP quarters.

Kirk turned and stared at the group. He didn't know what to say. One of their guests was a murderer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Don't you think we've gone far enough? Tell me what's going on!" It was clear Meyla wanted some answers.

Jamie leaned against the cramped, cold metal wall to rest. She took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump that was stuck in her throat. She peered down the duct as if at any second the purple gas would catch them.

"I don't know," she admitted in a frightened whisper. "I saw Chari fall. I don't know if she's dead. I don't know if the purple gas killed her. If it did, maybe it's coming to get us too."

She brushed aside her unruly golden tangles and sniffed back her tears. She wouldn't cry, at least not yet. Not in front of a princess.

Meyla shivered. "It's cold and drafty. How will we ever get out?"

"Don't worry about that." Jamie pointed toward a pale light source. "All these squares of light are either cabins or corridors, or other rooms. We find one, push out the screen, and jump down. We really haven't come very far, Meyla. It just seems like it because it's so squished up here."

She gave a half-hearted smile for her friend's sake. "There's nothing like a little adventure to brighten the day, don't you think?"

"Adventure?" Meyla regarded Jamie with huge, frightened eyes. "This is adventure?"

Jamie clasped her arms around her knees and regarded her friend closely. Meyla looked shaken, rumpled, and exhausted—nothing like a princess. Jamie knew it was _her_ fault. Just wait till Meyla's uncle learned that she had taken his royal princess through the air ducts.

_Definitely not proper protocol._

She sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you. Maybe we should've waited until somebody opened the door. I'm probably going to get into major trouble for dragging you through the ventilation system. It's not very dignified."

She dropped her head to her knees in shame. "I sometimes jump into things without thinking. Mr. Spock is always telling me to slow down and consider a problem from every angle. I didn't do that today. I just had a feeling we should get out. It's not logical, but that's the way it is."

Meyla reached out and took Jamie's hand.

Jamie looked up.

"It's true I've never done anything like this before," Meyla said. "And you have frightened me exceedingly. But I won't let my uncle scold you. Your heart is in the right place. You thought we were in danger, and you wanted to get me to safety."

Jamie squeezed Meyla's hand. "Thanks for still wanting to be my friend." She smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

A minute later the two girls were staring down into what could only be another VIP quarter. It was not as fancy as Meyla's but nicely furnished, nonetheless.

"What do you think?" Jamie whispered. "Should we get out here?"

"I don't know. Whose quarters are these?"

Before Jamie could reply, the door opened. The girls stared intently through the screen and watched a tall, dark figure enter the room, clearly in distress. Jamie put a finger to her lips to signal her friend to be silent.

The cabin belonged to Ms. Marrid Feldman. She stayed in view for a few minutes as she checked her data pad and other items on her desk. Then she took off her jacket and made her way across the room, mumbling under her breath. Neither Jamie nor Meyla could make out what she was saying.

The cabin door signaled.

"Ms. Feldman!" a voice said through the door. "Councilor Grayson sent me to find you. There's been a terrible accident in the VIP quarters of the Royal Family."

"I'm coming!" Ms. Feldman answered, sounding distressed. She reached for her jacket and disappeared through the door.

Jamie and Meyla stared at each other. "Let's find another vent and get out of here," Jamie whispered. "I want to find my dad."

* * *

"What's going on, Kirk?" Councilor Grayson blustered, shoving his way to the forefront of the group. "Why have you invaded the private quarters of the Royal House of Jovita?" He waved at the crowd standing in the corridor. "This is clearly against all proper protocol. I don't care whether this is your ship or not. You can't go barging into other people's quarters whenever the mood strikes."

"Shut up, sir," Kirk said tightly.

"Excuse me, Captain." Scotty gave Kirk a nod and brushed past him, ignoring the others.

"Kirk, I want an explanation," Grayson insisted.

"There is evidence that a rare poison was released in the VIP quarters a few minutes ago."

Grayson's eyes bugged out. "_Poison?_" He turned to his aide. "Peters, run down and summon Ms. Feldman to the scene. She needs to be made aware of this."

Ben'yla came to life. "Did you say poison, Captain? Who's been poisoned? Was it tainted food? Bad drink?"

"Nothing of the kind, Advisor."

"Is my niece all right? What happened?"

"We don't know yet," Kirk confessed. "We suspect foul play in—"

"Captain Kirk!" Councilor Grayson looked ready to explode. "How dare you! Foul play, indeed. Where is your evidence?"

Spock stepped forward. "One of the attendants is dead. Her body is in the morgue awaiting autopsy."

"Dead?" Ben'yla closed his eyes and staggered backward. "My niece. Where is she?"

"She's not in there," Kirk explained. "But we're certain she's fine."

Ben'yla refused to be comforted. "Why did we ever accept your hospitality? Why did we place our lives in your hands? Many opposed our going, but I, like an old fool, thought the voyage would be beneficial to Meyla. What have I done?" He appeared on the verge of a breakdown.

At that moment Marrid Feldman rushed up, breathless. She laid a hand on Ben'yla's arm. "Sir, I just heard the news. It is tragic." She whirled on Kirk. "Captain, with all that has happened, I suggest we return the Advisor to Jovita—or perhaps to the other vessel—until an inquiry can be made into this heartbreaking calamity."

Kirk whirled on the woman. "Ms. Feldman, you can be assured an inquiry will be taking place at the earliest opportunity. Until then, the Jovitian Royal Family is perfectly safe aboard the _Enterprise._"

"But you don't know what killed the princess!" she insisted.

"As far as we know," Spock broke in, "the princess is alive and well. Only her attendant was found, and we _do_ know what killed her. Derivative #4."

Marrid's face turned to chalk. "What a tragedy. But I am relieved to learn the princess is unharmed."

Suddenly, from behind the crowd of Jovitians and Federation guests, came the sound of hurrying feet. Two burly security guards approached, each carrying a dusty, frightened girl.

"Found 'em in section 17, sir." The guard was beaming. "They tumbled out of the ducts on top of us. They're scared, but perfectly fine otherwise."

Meyla caught sight of her uncle and began to sob. She wriggled free of the ensign and threw herself into Ben'yla's arms.

"You're all right!" Ben'yla rejoiced. "No harm has befallen you."

"Thanks to Jamie. She knew something was wrong and shoved me into an air duct." She smiled at Jamie through her tears. "It was cold and drafty up there, but she saved my life."

Silence fell as Ben'yla and the others listened to the princess.

Then Kirk took Jamie from the ensign and held her tight. "Oh, Jamie, I thought I'd lost you."

"Chari's dead, isn't she?"

Kirk nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I didn't know what to do," Jamie sobbed. "I should have thought it through longer before I pushed Meyla into the air ducts, but I just grabbed her and ran. I was so scared."

She looked at Spock. "I'm sorry, Mr. Spock. I did it again. I didn't stop to think it through logically."

"In this particular incident," Spock told her, "you chose wisely. You reacted according to your . . ." He paused.

"Go ahead and say it, Spock," McCoy said with a grin. "She followed her gut. Her good, old-fashioned human emotions and—"

"You did exactly the right thing," Kirk cut in. "Your quick actions saved not only your own life, but also the princess's life." He smoothed back one of Jamie's stubborn locks of hair and asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Jamie nodded. Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. "It's _my_ fault, Daddy. _I_ killed Chari."

She threw her arms around her father's neck and dissolved into uncontrollable sobs, while the rest of those gathered looked on in shocked silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cadet's Log, Stardate 2269.12**

_I can't believe my good fortune. Here I am, lying under covers of pure silk, in a bed large enough for a crowd, with a princess to giggle and talk with for half the night. I've never done anything like this before! I can't believe Daddy gave permission, especially after the way the inquiry into Chari's death went. That was horrible!_

Jamie had been terrified. She really believed she was the cause of the young servant's death. After all, hadn't _she_ asked Chari to get the sundaes, a task Jamie was perfectly capable of performing herself?

_It should have been me who died, not Meyla's attendant. _

Jamie didn't want to think about that. The still form of Chari lying on the floor of the VIP quarters still made her tremble in awful memory at her close call. But instead of being blamed for Chari's death, she discovered she was a heroine in Meyla's and Ben'yla's eyes.

The inquiry had been a noisy, confusing affair, and Jamie was glad her father was holding her hand. She cringed at the shouting, the accusations, and the _nasty _things Councilor Grayson said about her father's security.

But the most frightening moment came when Marrid Feldman looked at Jamie. The woman's piercing gaze sent shivers up and down Jamie's spine. For some reason, Ms. Feldman hated her, as if Jamie were the cause of some kind of disaster, rather than the heroine everyone said she was.

Marrid Feldman had declared in a loud and demanding voice that the Jovitian royal family absolutely _must_ beam over to the Klingon ship for safety's sake. Her comment produced a few moments of astonished silence before collapsing into chaos again.

Jamie told her story not only for the _Enterprise _officers and Federation diplomats, but also for a delegation of hostile Jovitians from the Klingon ship, the _Korbin_. It was scary indeed to look into the eyes of Chari's relatives and confess what had happened. She would have burst into tears if her father had not been right beside her, encouraging her with gentle words, and speaking to the rest of the group in his starship commander's voice.

Marrid Feldman's look turned dark indeed during Jamie's testimony. _Why doesn't that woman like me? _

Ms. Feldman had badgered Jamie about each detail of her story until her father had heard enough and dismissed Jamie from the hearing. Oh, how Ms. Feldman howled after that!

After the hearing, no one was happy—not Captain Kirk, not his officers, not the Jovitians.

So, it came as quite a surprise when Jamie found herself invited to spend the evening and the night as Meyla's honored guest in the VIP quarters. It was even more of a surprise when her father consented.

The evening in Meyla's quarters held no end of wonders. After a supper of the most incredible foods Jamie had ever tasted, Meyla brought out a black velvet box and shoved it across the table. "This is for you, Jamie."

Jamie turned the box over in her hands. "What is it?"

"Open it and see." Ben'yla crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, clearly enjoying the interaction between the girls.

Jamie lifted the lid. "Oh!" she gasped. "Oh!"

No words could describe what lay on the soft velvet lining. It was an Ice Flake, cut from a beautiful Seri Stone. It was blue and green and purple, all twirling and swirling together. The Ice Flake looked alive.

Jamie pulled the chain out and held it up. A pale glow surrounded the stone. "It's a-a—" she stuttered breathlessly.

"An Ice Flake," Meyla finished, grinning. "Put it on."

Jamie carefully lowered the fine gold chain over her head. The Ice Flake hung against her chest. "It's beautiful."

"It's our thank-you for saving Meyla's life," Ben'yla said with a smile.

Jamie lifted the Ice Flake and let it rest in her palm. "It must be worth a fortune."

"It's priceless. But Meyla's life is priceless."

Jamie looked up. "I don't think my dad will let me keep it."

"I spoke with Captain Kirk this afternoon," Ben'yla said, "and he permitted it. Eventually, he'll keep it safe for you, but he agreed you could enjoy it until we get to the conference."

Jamie admired the stone for a few more minutes. Then she looked at Meyla. "I wonder why the Klingons want these."

Ben'yla and Meyla looked at her in puzzlement.

"The Klingons aren't the kind of people who'd go to such trouble to get you to trade only with them, just for these stones," Jamie explained. "They're not usually interested in things that serve no purpose."

"But the Seri Stones _do_ serve a purpose." Ben'yla said. "The Klingons can buy the stones from us and sell them for whatever they want, to any world of the Federation or outside."

"Why don't you do that yourself?" Jamie asked. "You could make more money by not giving the trade to the Federation _or_ the Klingons."

Ben'yla sighed. "Child, you raise questions others have raised. It is enough for you to know that we are trapped between two great powers in this galaxy. We are a simple people and prefer to keep to ourselves. By aligning ourselves with either the Federation or the Klingons, we are assured that we can stay on Jovita and mine the Seri stones. Someone else can distribute them, and the government who does will keep our planet safe from pirates, and from others who covet the wealth of our world."

Jamie made a face and let the Ice Flake fall from her palm. "Having the Klingons as that power is the same thing as having pirates. And I don't care if I'm not supposed to say anything bad about the Klingons. They're not nice. I bet you anything that what they're telling you and what they're thinking are two different things."

Ben'yla laughed. "The Federation delegation has hinted at what you're saying. You just come right out and say it. It's quite refreshing." He reached out and laid a gentle hand on Jamie's head. "All of this will come out at the conference next week. Until then, my children, off to bed with you."

That was how Jamie found herself lying in the lap of luxury for the night. She sighed in contentment and reached out to touch her Ice Flake, savoring the unearthly warmth it generated.

_How in the world does it do that? _

"Jamie?" Meyla asked in the dark.

"Hmm?"

"I've never had a friend spend the night."

"Neither have I," Jamie said.

"You haven't?"

"No. There aren't any other kids aboard the _Enterprise._"

"Do you get lonely?"

Jamie thought about it a moment. Then she said, "No. There are too many exciting things happening most of the time to think about playing with other kids."

She rolled over and faced her friend. In the dim light of the nightlight, she could just make out Meyla's face. "I wouldn't live anywhere else in the entire galaxy. I'll be sad when the _Enterprise's _five-year mission comes to an end. I hope we're not grounded. I want to sail the stars forever."

"But aren't you scared when the ship goes into battle?"

"Terrified!" Jamie admitted. "I've had a couple of close calls that nearly scared my dad into thinking about getting me off the ship—permanently. I've even been aboard a Klingon battle cruiser by accident, and I didn't like it much." She felt Meyla shiver.

Jamie sighed. "That's how I know Klingons can't be trusted, not when they want something badly. They wanted a mineral called topaline badly a year ago. So badly that the Klingon commander kept me aboard his ship to make my dad trade him the topaline for me."

Meyla caught her breath. "What happened?"

"A boy named Kerla rescued me," Jamie remembered. "We were friends. If not for him . . ." She let her words trail away. "Anyway, the Klingons seem to want these Seri Stones badly. That is not good."

"Do you think they want the stones badly enough to kill someone?" Meyla whispered.

Jamie had no doubts about that, but she didn't want to scare her friend. "Are you thinking of Chari?" she asked.

"Yes," Meyla said in a shaky voice. "I think maybe it was meant to be me. I'm scared, Jamie. I watched and listened at the inquiry this afternoon. The Federation did not do well in the eyes of my people, as much as Uncle would like your delegates to believe they did. I could sense the unrest, the uncertainty. They no longer feel safe aboard the _Enterprise."_

"That would be a great way to get you all to the Klingon ship," Jamie said in disgust. "Then they could influence you to make a deal with them." She sighed. "It figures."

"I do not want to leave you," Meyla said, "and I usually get what I want. However, if another incident occurs that threatens my life, I fear the Federation will forfeit any chance they might have had at securing the trading rights."

"It sounds like a sneaky Klingon trick to me." Jamie scowled in the dark. "But there aren't any nasty Klingons aboard the _Enterprise_ who could have sabotaged the replicator."

"So, it must have been an accident, after all," Meyla said, "and perhaps the ship is not as safe as your father pretends."

"No," Jamie insisted. "My dad doesn't believe it was an accident. He thinks there's a killer aboard. That's why he put the ship on a security two alert."

"That frightens me even more. Could it one of your crew?"

"No way! Unless a Klingon sneaked aboard and dressed up as . . ." Her voice trailed off. "Wait a minute. That's it!" She sprang up in bed, fully awake. "What if there really _is_ a Klingon spy aboard the _Enterprise?_"

"You just said there are no Klingons aboard the _Enterprise_, Jamie."

"That we know about."

"How would you hide a Klingon?" Meyla asked.

"They did it once on Space Station K-7." Jamie went on to explain the Klingon spy altered to appear human.

Meyla shivered. "What if it's true?"

"A spy would be easy to find. Dr. McCoy discovered the Klingon spy on K-7. He ran a bio-scan on everybody," Jamie said. "He could do it again, especially on the Federation Council members and the ambassadors. It's not hard to believe that someone from the council is the suspect. They're all grouchy."

"Or maybe it's that newswoman, what's her name?"

"No. She's the real Nan Rushmore. I've seen her lots of times before on the news." Jamie shook her head. "If I were going to guess, I'd bet my credits on that creepy woman, Marrid Feldman. She could easily be a Klingon spy."

"You can't accuse Ms. Feldman of being a Klingon spy just because you don't like her," Meyla said reasonably. "We better leave the investigation to your father's security officers."

"I know we should," Jamie agreed. "But security takes its own time about this stuff. A couple of years ago, we had someone aboard who killed an ambassador. It took security _forever _to track him down. They caught him only after he went after my dad. No," she decided with a shake of her head, "Security won't be quick to accuse _anyone_ from the Federation Council, that's for sure."

"Yes," Meyla agreed. "It's called being diplomatic."

"Exactly. So . . . I think we should give security a little help."

"Why?"

Jamie shrugged. "Until that spy is caught, you and I won't be allowed to run around freely. A phase-two alert means guards at all the junctions, guards at all sensitive areas of the ships, and nobody allowed into those areas. All the best places I was going to show you are now off limits."

Meyla made no comment.

"If we could get some kind of evidence that one of the delegates is the spy, then I could tell my dad."

"How could we do that?"

Jamie pointed in the direction of the ventilation duct. "By doing a little spying of our own."

Meyla gasped. "We can't!"

"Why not? We just listen at the vents of certain people and see if they say anything interesting."

"Jamie!"

"Listen, Meyla. If we help catch the spy, we won't have to worry about a killer running around anymore. You and your people can stay aboard the ship, the security alert will be history, and we can explore all the best parts of the ship."

Meyla looked pale, but she nodded. "Okay. When should we do it?"

"Right now. Your guards and attendants think we're asleep. We can hang around a couple of room vents tonight, then a couple more tomorrow night, until we hear something."

The girls slid noiselessly out of bed and carried a small table to a spot under the vent. Using hand signals and whispers, they scurried onto the table and into the air duct with no difficulties.

"How do we know where we are?" Meyla whispered. "All these passages look alike."

"I know where I am," Jamie said in a low whisper. "Follow me."

They continued for a dozen meters and approached a square of light. Jamie held her finger to her lips as they slid quietly in front of the vent.

It was the councilor's quarters. He was dictating into his personal log. The man talked in a monologue about the results of the various briefings. Jamie looked at Meyla and rolled her eyes. _Boring! _she mouthed silently.

After ten minutes of this, Jamie slid farther down the vent.

"Let's try somebody else. It sure doesn't sound like he's planning anything. I about fell asleep listening to all that."

Meyla grinned, clearly adjusting to her friend's odd adventures. The next square of light came from Ms. Feldman's quarters. Jamie and Meyla recognized it at once from their earlier trip through the air ducts. They found positions and watched to see if anything interesting would happen.

"I don't think anybody's here," Meyla whispered, but Jamie poked her for silence.

Suddenly, the sound of a distressed voice came from another room. Marrid Feldman wandered past the duct. A small device was pressed to her ear; she held another device in her hand. "I don't care!" The words were sharp, demanding.

Jamie jumped at the sound and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.

_She's not speaking Federation English! I can only understand her because of that translator in my arm. _Her ears protested against the harsh, grating sounds coming from Ms. Feldman's mouth.

"Just arrange it and arrange it quickly." There was a pause. "No, I did not." Another pause. "Now, listen here. I will not be stuck over here while you're—" Marrid's voice became tense. She whirled around and faced the vent. Her face contorted in fury as she listened to an unseen voice. Then she relaxed.

"All right. Tomorrow. You'd better come through. I haven't much time." Another pause. "I will if I can, but I'm making no promises. They've tightened security since the disaster this afternoon." A click, then all was still as the woman paced hurriedly into the adjoining room.

Jamie pulled on Meyla's sleeve. "Let's go."

The princess needed no urging. They retraced their steps to the VIP quarters, slipped through the air duct, and fell into the safety of the huge bed. Meyla's face was white. She lay under the covers, shaking.

Jamie reached out a comforting hand. "It's okay, Meyla. Sure, it was a little chancy, but it was worth it. Ms. Feldman must be the Klingon agent. She was probably talking to someone from the Klingon ship."

"I'm scared," came the muffled reply. "If she is indeed a Klingon spy who wants to kill me or one of my people, then this is something the Council must hear about. But how can you be certain? If we accuse Ms. Feldman and she turns out to be innocent, how do you think that will affect the relationship between my people and the Federation? I am a princess. I do not have the privilege of accusing people of crimes based on so little evidence."

Meyla was right. But Jamie was convinced that Ms. Feldman was acting very suspiciously. "Would it hurt to at least let my dad know about it? Or Security?"

Meyla rolled over and pulled the covers closer around her shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it any longer."

Jamie hazarded a quick look at the chronometer. It was _way _past midnight. Her father wouldn't be up this late. But Security would be, especially now. They were on duty 'round the clock since the disaster.

She slipped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Meyla asked.

"I'm going down to Security. They should know there's a person sneaking around, talking Klingon into a hand-held communication's device." She pulled off her nightgown and rummaged around for her tunic and pants.

"Please don't go. If you're wrong, we could get into a lot of trouble."

"I've got to go," Jamie insisted. She slipped her red shirt over her head and hastily pulled on her socks and shoes. "Are you coming?"

"No. And I doubt Uncle's guards will let you go wandering around this time of night."

"They can follow me then." Jamie opened the bedroom door to the main room of the VIP quarters. It was quiet, and the lights barely glowed. She padded softly toward the door and reached for the "unlock" button.

"Where are you going, Miss?"

Jamie nearly jumped out of her skin. A Jovetian guard hovered over her.

"I need to talk to Lieutenant Meyers."

"It is very late."

Jamie frowned. "You don't have to worry about me. I know the way."

"Advisor Ben'yla will be most distressed if I allow you to leave the safety of these quarters."

"Are you saying the _Enterprise_ isn't safe?"

"No, Miss. It's just that the advisor thinks it best if—"

"I'm going down to Security. Come if you like." Jamie didn't mean to sound snippy, but she was tired and—if truth be told—scared.

The guard made no further objections.

Jamie hurried down to deck eleven and stepped into the Security office. With a sigh of relief, she saw Lieutenant Meyers, watch-officer for the newly created Delta shift, sitting at his desk. He was leafing through hard-copy reports of security postings. Every few minutes, a voice echoed through his comm link. He looked alert and professional.

"Lieutenant Meyers," Jamie said, standing before his desk.

Meyers's head snapped up. "What are you doing down here in the middle of the night?" He gave the Jovetian a brief nod of recognition and turned back to Jamie.

Jamie leaned over his desk. "I know who the Klingon spy is."

"Who said anything about Klingon spies?"

"It's Ms. Feldman," Jamie blurted, ignoring Meyers's question. "I heard her speaking Klingon into a handheld communications device. She must have sabotaged the replicator. You've got to do a bio-scan on her before she goes after somebody else."

Meyers did not smile. "If this is a joke, Cadet, your timing is lousy."

"It's not a joke. I promise. I heard her. I _saw _her."

Meyers glanced at the Jovitian guard, who said nothing. "It's against my better judgment to ask this question, but how could you have seen her?"

Jamie hesitated only a moment. "Meyla and I climbed into the air ducts a little while ago. We listened at Ms. Feldman's quarters and heard what she said into her—"

"_Jamie Kirk_!" Meyers leaped from his seat, shocked. "What lunacy is this? Spying from the ventilation system!"

Jamie flushed at the lieutenant's rebuke. "I . . . w-well," she stuttered.

"Let me get this straight." The lieutenant returned to his seat and motioned Jamie to sit down. She sat. "You want me to intrude upon the quarters of an aide to a high-ranking Federation Council member in the middle of the night? Arrest her? Make her submit to a bio-scan? On _your_ word?"

Meyers ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to get me court-martialed or something?"

Jamie dropped her gaze to her lap and shook her head.

"Listen, Jamie," Meyers said quietly. "I know my job, and I'd appreciate it if you let me do it. Without hard evidence, I can't lock up anybody who looks suspicious, or anybody who happens to have a sour personality." He tapped his stylus against the countertop. "How much of this conversation did you hear? Ten minutes' worth?"

Jamie shook her head.

"Five minutes' worth?"

Another shake.

"Two minutes? Thirty seconds? Did it occur to you that she might be speaking into a device in her native tongue? A _Federation_ tongue?"

Jamie hung her head. Lt. Meyers made it sound so reasonable. Did she dislike Ms. Feldman so much that she was willing to accuse her of being a murderer? All of a sudden, Jamie wasn't sure.

"Commander Stoddard is Security Chief," Meyers reminded her. "He plans on doing a discreet check on everyone, but these things take time. If you're worried about someone coming after the princess tonight, I'll post a guard in front of the VIP quarters." He turned back to his monitor. "Now, I suggest you go back to bed—on the double—and no more prowling about. Understood?"

"Clearly, sir," Jamie whispered. _That sure didn't go very well._

Sighing in weariness and embarrassment, Jamie rose and made her way back to the VIP quarters to get what sleep she could before morning came.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Morning came all too soon. Jamie was awakened with an apology from an attendant, who whispered to keep from disturbing the princess. "The captain requests your presence in his office before he begins his duty shift."

"His office?" Jamie groaned. _Uh-oh. I'm in trouble._

Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she slipped from bed and struggled into the shower. The warm water didn't revive her, and a quick breakfast from the now-repaired VIP replicator didn't help much, either.

Now that morning had arrived, the entire night episode seemed silly. Jamie wished she'd listened to Meyla and stayed in bed. _Too late now_.

As she left the VIP cabin and headed for the turbolift, a feeling of dread fluttered in her stomach. She wondered what her father would say about her night wanderings. _Nothing good, probably. _

"You don't need to follow me around all the time," Jamie told the Jovitian guard who had followed her the night before. Didn't he _ever _sleep? "I'm just going to see my dad."

"I will await orders from the captain," the guard replied. He continued to walk a few discreet steps behind her.

Jamie entered the 'lift. She crossed her arms over her chest, slouched against the back wall, and prepared herself for discipline. The 'lift traveled smoothly for a few seconds then slowed down and stopped. The doors slid open, allowing Marrid Feldman, Nan Rushmore, and the ever-present Lt. Bailey to enter. The 'lift began to ascend once more.

Jamie straightened. She gave Ms. Feldman a sideways glance and swallowed. The woman was glaring at her with such loathing that it made Jamie's heart skip a beat. She knew if Nan and the men hadn't been in the lift, Ms. Feldman would surely have lashed out at her. Suddenly grateful for the Jovetian guard and Lt. Bailey, Jamie clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the floor.

"Good morning, Jamie," the newswoman greeted her. "You're up early."

Jamie managed a little smile for Nan. "Yes, ma'am. I'm on my way to see my dad."

Before Nan could reply, the 'lift arrived at deck 5, and Jamie made a hurried escape. She turned back to the newswoman. "See you later."

Jamie hurried down the corridor and stopped in front of the captain's office. She paused. _Might as well get this over with, _she thought with a sigh. Her finger touched the buzzer, and the doors whooshed open.

"Well, well, look who's here." Kirk flipped his computer screen off and motioned Jamie inside. He nodded to the guard and sent him on his way. The door shut.

"Good morning to you, Cadet."

"Good morning, Captain," came Jamie's unenthusiastic reply.

"Have a seat."

Jamie plopped into a chair across the desk from her father and waited.

"I heard you had quite a night." He reached for his coffee and took a swallow. When Jamie didn't answer, he set his cup down and leaned back in his chair. "I'll get right to the point. I read the log for Delta shift last night. Your name figures prominently into Meyers's report."

"Yes, sir. It's just that . . . well, I think that mean woman, Ms. Feldman, is up to something. She was acting really mysterious, talking into her little device."

Kirk gave his daughter a disappointed look. "But, Jamie, the air ducts? Granted, you showed quick thinking yesterday when you climbed up there, but you're to stay out of them, and you know it."

Jamie hung her head. "I'm sure I heard something useful."

"I'm sure you did too. And if anyone outside of this crew finds out you were spying on important Federation officials it could mean trouble—and I mean really _big_ trouble—for me."

"Couldn't you at least run a bio-scan on her?"

"Jamie." Kirk's tone of voice brought her head up. "You are out of line. The bio-scans will take place, I assure you, but only after the proper procedures have been followed."

"Yes, sir." What a rotten way to begin what should have been a great day. "I won't climb around in the vents anymore."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Kirk took another swallow. "You're free to go."

"And do what?" Jamie asked sourly. "I was going to take Meyla on a tour of the ship this morning, but with everything going on now, I suppose you won't let me."

Kirk shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. Just stay out of the sensitive areas—engineering, the transporter room—"

"Hangar deck, armory, auxiliary control, the bridge." Jamie ticked the areas off on her fingers. "Is there anything left to see?"

"You know there is."

"Does that Jovitian guard have to follow us around all day long?"

Kirk considered. "No, I suppose not. I have guards posted at all sensitive areas around the ship and at nearly every junction. That should be enough to discourage any repeat of yesterday's fiasco."

"Okay, I guess I can find places to take the princess." Jamie slid out of her chair and headed for the door. As it whooshed open, she turned around and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking last night. I just wanted to help catch the spy."

"I know, honey." He winked at her over the rim of his coffee cup. "Go on and have a good time. Don't worry about spies, Klingon or otherwise. That's _my _job. You and the princess are perfectly safe aboard my ship."

Jamie smiled. "I hope you catch the spy today."

Kirk sighed. "You and me both."

* * *

"Jamie, wait a minute." Nan Rushmore's voice brought Jamie and Meyla to a standstill. The newswoman jogged up and gave the girls a charming smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I'm taking Meyla on a tour," Jamie said. "You've already had one. Probably you've seen everything by now."

Nan's eyes widened. "I'm sure you didn't show me everything that first evening. This ship is huge, and I'd love another tour."

"If Meyla doesn't mind, it's all right with me," Jamie said. "I just didn't want you to get bored."

"I don't mind," Meyla said.

Nan chuckled. "Bored? Not a chance. My recorder is running overtime trying to take it all in." She glanced at Lt. Bailey. "Come along, Lieutenant, we're going on another tour."

Bailey rolled his eyes.

Jamie muffled a giggle. Lt. Bailey had been stuck with Ms. Rushmore too many days. And now he was doomed to see the same places he'd seen a hundred times before.

Jamie was sure glad she didn't have to shadow Ms. Rushmore 24/7.

Jamie nudged the princess. "C'mon, Meyla, let's go. Our first stop is the gym. It's down on the lowest level, next to the botanical gardens. Then we'll work our way up." She sighed. "Of course, we can't see all the exciting stuff, not since Daddy . . . I mean the _captain_ put the ship on alert. Unless Lt. Bailey is willing to get us into places that—"

"Don't go there, Cadet," Bailey muttered. "I haven't forgotten the lesson Ensign Matthews taught us all last year when—"

"Okay, okay." Jamie did not want the lieutenant's reminder of how she'd talked the ensign into letting her take some rascally visitors onto the hanger deck. Her cheeks flamed at the memory.

"Shadowing the news lady might not be the best duty aboard ship," Bailey went on, "but it's a sight better than being on report, if you get my drift."

"Yes, sir," Jamie replied. "I do."

With a shrug, she led her guests toward the nearest 'lift. An hour later, her guests were duly impressed.

"This tour is better than the last one," Nan told her. "I never knew a starship boasted an Olympic-size swimming pool."

There was more: the VIP lounge, the botanical gardens, the racket ball courts, the labs, and another peek at sickbay, where Dr. McCoy treated everyone to a soda from his special stock.

Jamie led them up turbolifts, down corridors, and through research labs and recreation areas until Nan had more than enough recorded to make a story about starship life a dream to wish for.

"Did you know we even have a chapel?" Jamie asked as they made their way down yet another corridor.

"I didn't realize that, no," Nan admitted.

"Yeoman Walker and Ensign Tobias were married six months ago in the chapel," Bailey put in. "Quite an affair, wasn't it, Cadet?"

Jamie nodded. "Would you like to see the chapel?"

"I would," Nan agreed readily. "I'm interested in seeing how a starship deals with different faiths. Would it be disrespectful to film it?"

Jamie looked at Bailey, who shrugged and gave his permission.

The door whooshed open, and Jamie, Meyla, Nan, and the lieutenant entered the dimly lit chapel without making a sound.

It was a simple place, containing a number of pews and a pulpit. A lone figure knelt quietly, as though in prayer, and Jamie stopped short.

"I think we should return later," Bailey whispered.

"I'd prefer you stay." Marrid Feldman rose from her kneeling position and turned to face them. She held a small, deadly looking weapon in one hand. "Come over here and sit down."

"I don't think so," Bailey said, springing for the intercom. But just as his hand reached out to slap the call button, he yelped and slid to the ground.

Jamie gasped. Meyla shrieked.

Nan stood, pale and stiff, staring at the slumped crewman. "What did you do to him?"

"Shut up," Marrid snapped. She strode over to Bailey and withdrew a vicious-looking dagger from the man's body. Blood seeped from the wound in a steady stream.

Wiping the dagger on her sash, Marrid returned it to a fold in her tunic.

Bailey lay still, gasping and clutching his side.

Jamie rushed over and threw herself beside the crumpled form on the floor. Her heart was racing out of control. "Lieutenant Bailey's my friend. Let me call sickbay. Please! He'll bleed to death."

Marrid yanked Jamie to her feet. "No time. We're leaving."

The last time Jamie had seen so much blood was when a disguised Orion spy had stabbed her father. She'd had nightmares for a week. But this was worse—so much worse! That wicked woman would not even let her call for help.

Jamie twisted away from Marrid. "You _are _the spy! Wait till my dad—"

A resounding slap silenced her. "You have been a thorn in my flesh ever since I set foot aboard this accursed vessel. I look forward to removing that thorn, brat."

No sooner had the words left the woman's mouth than the room dissolved into a million twinkling lights.

* * *

"Captain!" A look of disbelief covered Uhura's face. "The Klingon vessel has suddenly come into transporter range. No . . . wait! My board just lit up with an indication of a tremendous power surge. A transporter!"

"Transporter room!" Kirk slammed his fist down on the control panel. "Lock onto whatever the _Korbin_ is doing and beam it back."

"Not possible." Spock stood up from his station. "The _Korbin_ is now out of range. They either beamed someone or something aboard or—"

"Someone from the _Enterprise_ beamed over to Kor's ship," the captain finished. "I think we just lost our murder suspect." He clenched his fist and turned to Uhura. "Where did that power surge originate?"

"From the . . . chapel," Uhura replied, clearly mystified.

"Security," Kirk ordered into the intercom, "Get down to deck 7 and check the chapel for anything that would explain what just happened."

"What are you looking for, Kirk?" Grayson burst out.

"I don't know, Councilor. Probably nothing."

"That's exactly what you're going to find. _Nothing_. You have managed to bungle your way through two potential tragedies. You didn't find the suspect in time. Now you managed to let him get away. This lack of professionalism will not go unreported to Starfleet. You will have much to answer for if this trade conference goes in favor of the Klingons."

"Shut up . . . _sir_," Kirk ordered.

"Captain Kirk!" The voice over the intercom sounded grim. "This is Meyers in the chapel. We have a medical emergency. Lieutenant Bailey has been stabbed and is bleeding profusely. I called sickbay. I have no idea what"—he paused—"wait, sir—"

"Meyers!" Kirk shouted. "Report!"

"Bailey roused long enough to tell me he was in the chapel with the newswoman, the princess, and Jamie, when the councilor's aide, Marrid Feldman, attacked him. I think we've got trouble, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The minute Jamie materialized onto the transporter platform of the Klingon ship, she felt sick. _Oh, no. Not again. _The last place she wanted to find herself was on board a Klingon battle cruiser. _Let it be a bad dream!_

Marrid relaxed her crushing grip on Jamie's arm and stalked down the steps shouting, "K'traz!"

"A Klingon ship," Nan whispered from behind Jamie. "I never dreamed of such a possibility." She pushed past the two girls and followed Marrid off the platform. A smile played across her lips.

Jamie shook her head. "You don't want to be here, Nan."

"Nonsense."

"What _is_ all this?" A loud, exasperated voice cut short Nan's excitement. The voice belonged to a huge, angry-looking Klingon male dressed in garish ceremonial robes. He glared at Marrid from beside the transporter controls and demanded an explanation.

Thanks to her subcutaneous translator, Jamie understood every harsh, scary word.

"My prisoners," Marrid gloated, prodding Nan in the back. The newswoman tripped and sprawled at the feet of the huge Klingon. "This human is a news reporter. She's been longing for an interview. I thought we might arrange one for her."

Nan pulled herself to her feet and backed up to where Jamie and Meyla stood together, holding hands and watching in stunned silence. She put her arms around the girls and said, "There is no need to treat us like cattle."

The Klingon grunted. "Which one is the princess?"

"I am," Meyla replied, stepping bravely down the steps. Her earlier fear seemed to have dissolved, and she glared at the Klingon with contempt. "I demand we be returned to the Federation vessel immediately."

The Klingon's attitude changed abruptly to deference. He bowed. "Your Highness, welcome aboard the _Korbin_. I am K'traz. As for your _demand_"—he smiled—"I trust you will find your stay aboard our ship pleasant. Your advisors and attendants await you in specially prepared quarters. You will spend the remainder of your voyage aboard the _Korbin_, per the agreement."

"I do not recall any such agreement."

"Your advisors arranged it. Please accompany the guards."

"And my friends? Are they part of this agreement?"

"No." K'traz gave Marrid an angry look. "It appears she has acted on her own." He waved to the guards, and they surrounded Meyla. She had little choice but to accompany them.

"I'll try to arrange for your release," she promised.

With the princess out of the way, K'traz turned on Marrid. "What do you mean by bringing these humans aboard? We have no use for them."

"It is my right," Marrid snapped, "and I've plenty of uses for them."

Jamie didn't learn what Marrid planned to do with them, for at that moment the doors whooshed open and another Klingon—his face dark with anger—entered.

Jamie knew immediately this was the commander of the ship. He reminded her of Koloth, the Klingon commander she'd accidentally met almost two years ago.

"Your operative had better be worth the trouble I've gone through to get her here," he barked.

"I assure you, Commander Kor, I _am _worth your trouble." Marrid glided over to stand in front of Kor. "I've brought you the princess. She will now spend time aboard the _Korbin._"

Kor crossed his arms over his chest. "Indeed? What kind of impression do you think kidnapping a princess will make on the royal family?"

Marrid drew herself up. "Remember to whom you're speaking, Kor. I get my orders from the Council itself, while you—"

"Who are _they?_" Kor interrupted with a sudden roar. He hurried across the room. "What are these humans doing aboard my ship?"

Jamie clutched Nan's hand. The Klingon commander looked furious.

"They were beamed aboard with the princess," K'traz explained. "Marrid has her reasons."

"Beam them back. I want no Earthers aboard my ship."

"They're _mine_," Marrid said. "I say what happens to them." She pointed to Nan. "She is a newscaster, someone who can be persuaded to report the events of the trade conference in our favor." She smiled cruelly at Nan. "It won't take long to educate her as to what she will say."

Before Nan could express her outrage at such an idea, Marrid reached out and ripped Jamie away from the newswoman's side.

"This brat is responsible for foiling my plans aboard the _Enterprise. _She's kept me from the princess time and time again. She's _mine_, I tell you."

Jamie jerked away from Marrid. "Let me go!"

Kor cracked a smile. "What do you plan to do with her, woman?"

Marrid focused an icy gaze on Jamie. "Anything I want, but vengeance will come later. For now, I will use her to control Meyla. We want the princess in the right frame of mind during the trade negotiations."

"I see," Kor said thoughtfully. "Not a bad plan. But how will this small scrap of humanity serve such a purpose?"

"Easily, Kor. The girls are fast friends. This brat saved her life, and the princess is in her debt. Meyla will do as we say to keep this girl from being harmed."

"Who is she?" Kor asked casually. "The princess's handmaiden?" Marrid barked a laugh. "I wish! It would have been a simple matter to dispose of her if that were the case. No, Commander. She's that wretched starship captain's brat and much harder to get rid of." "_No_." Kor's eyes widened. "You must be mad—or stupid—if you think you can get away with kidnapping Kirk's daughter_._"

"It is Marrid's right to demand retribution," K'traz put in.

"Enough!" Kor raised his hand to stop K'traz's words. "Perhaps we can get away with keeping the princess. After all, her countrymen are aboard. But the newswoman, and especially the child, absolutely _must _be returned to the _Enterprise._"

He turned to his transporter chief. "Send them back as soon as we are in range."

Marrid tightened her grip on Jamie. "They stay."

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut. She was so frightened that she hardly felt the crushing pain to her arm. A hot, sick feeling rushed through her, and for a second she thought she might throw up. She groaned. "I feel sick."

Marrid released her, and Jamie crumpled to the cool deck, clutching her stomach.

_Don't let me throw up on the Klingon ship! _she pleaded silently.

Nan rushed over and gathered Jamie into her arms. "How dare you frighten this child! Keep me here but send Jamie back. She's just a little girl."

"Silence, human." K'traz raised a fist.

Kor shoved the older Klingon aside. "Enough of this foolishness, K'traz. I will not put my ship in danger over Marrid's distorted sense of Klingon revenge."

"You command this ship, Kor," K'traz said, "but I command the mission." He turned to the guards. "Take the newswoman and the girl and put them in detention." As the guards pulled the two prisoners to their feet, K'traz bowed to Nan. "We shall see to your education at the earliest opportunity."

Jamie struggled to her feet and turned a helpless look on Commander Kor. "Please send us back, Commander."

Kor sighed. "I would send you back if I could, but you do not belong to me. You belong to Ms. Feldman, which is your misfortune." He raised a hand in a Klingon salute. "Survive and succeed, young Kirk." With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Jamie stopped Kor with a terrified shout. "If my dad doesn't get you for this, the Organians certainly will!"

Kor paused briefly but did not turn around. "You're probably right," he said with a sigh, then hurried out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Once settled in the brig, Jamie relaxed. She was away from horrid Ms. Feldman, and a Klingon detention cell was better than being surrounded by Klingons. She climbed up on the metal cot, leaned against the wall, and said, "We're in trouble."

Nan hiked herself onto the cot and reached for a covering. "Things aren't so bad, Jamie. Councilor Grayson says the Klingons are all bluster. Captain Kirk will arrange for our release, and we'll be home before supper."

She settled the blanket over Jamie's lap and gave her leg a gentle pat. "Don't worry, honey. I may even get my interview."

Jamie's mouth fell open. "Ms. Rushmore . . . Nan . . . you may be a smart, famous news reporter, but you don't know _anything _about Klingons. That huge Klingon, K'traz, is going to make you say all kinds of things you don't want to say. He'll make you lie for them."

Nan laughed. "Don't be silly, Jamie. I'm a professional. I've been threatened before to tell the news according to someone's agenda. I didn't kowtow to anyone then, and I won't back down now."

"Yes, you will. You'll do exactly what they say."

"I'll _never_ cooperate with them."

Jamie took a deep breath. "Rule number one: Survive and succeed. That's a Klingon rule, and we're working on the first part right now, surviving. As long as they think you're useful, they'll keep you alive."

She blinked back tears. "Please, Nan. Be useful to them. You need to stay alive, because I'm scared. I need you."

Nan opened her arms. "Come here. You look like you could use a hug."

Jamie snuggled close to Nan and laid her head against her warm body. But her relief at being away from Ms. Feldman dissolved as she realized it was only temporary. She was trapped aboard the _Korbin, _with a Klingon woman crazy for revenge.

"I want to go home," she said. "Ms. Feldman is scary-crazy. She's going to do something bad to me. I just know it."

_Please, Daddy, come and get me. Hurry! _Jamie couldn't stop shaking. She buried her head in Nan's shirt and burst into quiet sobs.

Nan said nothing and held her tight.

* * *

When James Kirk realized he had been tricked, he was ready to burst. Kor had not only snatched away a Klingon operative, the Jovitian princess, and a Federation newswoman, but he had taken his _daughter _as well. There was no excuse for that, and Kor would pay!

After checking on his injured crewman and giving some placating assurances to Ben'yla about Meyla's safety, Kirk returned to the bridge breathing fire. He plopped down in his chair and barked, "Hail the _Korbin,_ Lieutenant."

"What do you intend to do, Kirk?" The councilor had dogged his heels all the way to the bridge.

"Do?" Kirk swung his chair around and faced the irritating man. "Why, I intend to get my people back. And I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of my way and keep your comments to yourself. Interfere and I'll clap you in irons."

Grayson opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Kirk's face silenced him. He found an empty seat and sat down.

"I have Commander Kor," Uhura announced. "On screen."

The view screen lit up, revealing the Klingon commander. He looked unhappy and a tad worried. "I've been anticipating your hail, Captain."

At the very least, Kirk expected Kor to gloat over his captives, harass the captain, and try to provoke him. But he didn't. His quiet statement took the wind from Kirk's sails.

"You have my people," he said simply.

"Yes," Kor admitted, "but they are not here by my design."

"Send them back, and I'll forget the mockery you're making of this trade conference."

"I'd like nothing better," Kor said, "but it's partly your fault they're here."

"_My _fault?"

"Yes, Captain. It was awfully sloppy of you to allow your people to be kidnapped right out from under your nose." He glared at Kirk. "I don't want them here. They greatly complicate my life."

Kirk was taken aback by Kor's honesty. _What is going on over there? _

His mental question fizzled away as Marrid Feldman entered the bridge. She was dressed in Klingon garb and stood next to Kor's chair.

Kirk caught his breath. _I promised Jamie that she and the princess were safe aboard my ship, _he remembered with a stab of regret_. I was wrong. I should have bio-scanned them all last night, and to blazes with diplomacy! _

The woman's half-human/half Klingon heritage mocked him. "You're the saboteur and the killer," Kirk said wearily.

"Yes, Captain. And it would have worked marvelously if not for your brat."

A garishly dressed Klingon male took his place near Kor's command chair. He gave Kirk a toothy smile. "Greetings, Captain Kirk."

Kirk ignored him and looked at Kor. "What about it, Commander? How do I get Ms. Rushmore and Jamie back?"

"You don't," K'traz answered for Kor. "The princess is here among her own people, and the newswoman and the girl are spoils of war."

"We're not at war."

K'traz grinned. "Perhaps not officially."

Kirk glared at Kor. "This act jeopardizes your position at the upcoming trade conference, Commander. Advisor Ben'yla is beside himself with worry over the kidnapping of his niece."

"I cannot imagine why he should feel that way," K'traz broke in. "The princess is resting comfortably with the others of Jovita. Her uncle may speak to her at any time. Just let us know when, and we'll pipe it down to their quarters."

This brought Kirk up short. "Believe me, I _will _make the arrangements."

"Excellent."

"I would like to speak with Ms. Rushmore and Jamie," Kirk added.

Marrid sniffed. "There's no reason for that."

"I want to assure myself they are all right."

"Why should I care whether you're assured, Captain?" Marrid ended the transmission with a sweep of her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Klingons wasted no time taking Nan Rushmore away. They came for her less than an hour after they had dumped the prisoners in their cell.

"It's time for your interview with K'traz." The guards laughed as they pulled her from the cell.

Jamie spent the rest of the afternoon in dread, wondering when Nan would return, and wondering if she would be next in line for "questioning."

The sudden clatter of determined footsteps propelled Jamie from her bunk. She scrambled into a dark corner of the cell and held her breath.

_Maybe they'll think I'm in a different cell, _she decided, shaking.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulled them close to her chin, and huddled in a small, tight ball. And waited. She heard the force field power down. The sound of footsteps drew near. Suddenly, they stopped.

Jamie saw a pair of black boots only inches from her face. She hadn't fooled anyone.

"What are you doing?"

Jamie looked up.

Commander Kor towered over her, hands on his hips. With one swift motion, he scooped her up and carried her back to the high metal shelf that served as a cot.

"Sitting on the floor of a detention cell is not dignified," he said, setting her on the bunk. "Besides, you might catch a chill. It's better for me and my ship if you stay healthy."

Jamie sat with her legs suspended over the edge of the cot. She clasped her hands together to keep them still and stared at her lap. "Where's Ms. Rushmore?" she whispered.

"That is not your concern. However, I can tell you that she is alive and well and should be returning to your cell soon. I came to see how _you _are faring."

Jamie lifted her head in surprise. Why did he care? "I'm not faring well at all. I don't like your brig."

Kor sat down beside her and folded his arms across his chest. He seemed amused. "Indeed? In what way is it lacking?"

"There's nothing to do. It's cold and dark and lonely. You shouldn't put children in a place like this. It frightens them."

"Are _you_ frightened, child?"

Jamie swallowed. _Terrified! _But aloud she said, "No."

Kor chuckled. "You do not lie very well, Jamie Kirk."

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little bit frightened." She scowled. "But I know my father would never lock _your _little girl or boy in the _Enterprise's _brig. Even if somebody like Councilor Grayson kidnapped him and brought him aboard. It would be"—she eyed the Klingon carefully—"dishonorable."

Kor looked uncomfortable.

"_Do _you have a little boy or girl?"

Kor's eyebrows shot up. "Yes. A son. He is five years old."

"What's his name?" Jamie asked.

"Kallin."

"Can I see a picture?"

"No. I do not carry pictures with me."

"Would you like it if Kallin was stuck aboard the _Enterprise?_"

Kor shifted in his seat and scowled. "I would not like it, no. But if you were back on Earth where you belong instead of flying around the quadrant on your father's starship, you would not be aboard my ship."

Jamie winced. _He is so right! _"Wouldn't you want Kallin back?"

Kor frowned. "What sort of question is that? Of course, I would want him back."

"Wouldn't you be grateful if my father _helped_ you get Kallin back? Even if a bossy diplomat said no?" Jamie didn't wait for the commander's answer. "I'm sure my father wants _me_ back, and he'd be really grateful if you helped him. I haven't done anything wrong."

"That is entirely true," Kor said. "You seem to have made an enemy of the female renegade, Marrid." He leaned back against the bulkhead and sighed. "Tell me, Jamie Kirk. What did you do to earn the wrath of such an evil creature as Marrid?"

Jamie shrugged. "She's never liked me, not from the minute she met me." She went on to describe the past couple of weeks. When she finished, she looked up.

Kor's lip was twitching in amusement. "Yes, I can see how Marrid would be annoyed with you. You made a fool of her and thwarted her carefully laid plans. Klingons do not easily forget such insults."

"Did you know she planned on _killing_ people?"

Kor let out a long, deep breath. "I was told there would be an accident aboard the _Enterprise _that would scare the Jovitians enough to insist they complete the voyage on the _Korbin. _I suspected there would be deaths, but I want no part of outright murder."

He reached out and laid hand on Jamie's arm. "Look at me, child."

She looked into his dark eyes. Commander Kor sounded almost nice.

"I believe Captain Kirk _would_ free my son if he were trapped aboard the _Enterprise_ for no good reason. And since I prefer to fight your father with photon torpedoes rather than using small children, I will try to find a way to send you home." He paused. "But it won't be easy."

Jamie's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back.

At last! A Klingon who wanted to help her. "Thank you, Commander," she whispered. "Maybe someday I can meet your little boy and we can play together."

Kor smiled. "Perhaps you can, Jamie Kirk. I would like that." He rose and saluted her. "Until then, survive and succeed."

With that, he left the detention cell without a backwards glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the force shield cutting out and the loud thump of something heavy falling to the deck woke Jamie from a troubled sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then jumped from the bunk.

"Ms. Rushmore! Nan!" She fell next to the figure sprawled on the floor and shook her.

The woman didn't move.

The guards laughed, activated the force field, and marched away.

Jamie shook Nan again, but there was no response. "Are you okay?"

Nan groaned.

Jamie rolled the newswoman onto her back and studied her. Huge, dark circles stood out under her eyes. Her face was chalk white. There was not a mark on her otherwise—no scrapes, cuts, or burns.

The only difference Jamie noticed was the addition of an intricately cut necklace. It was fastened tightly around Nan's neck like a collar. The jewels sparkled.

Jamie reached out and shook her friend. "Nan, please wake up."

No response.

Had they used an agonizer? Jamie had felt the agonizer before. She saw it in her mind's eye, a small, round disk that caused excruciating pain but no permanent damage. It hadn't left a mark on her, but two years later the memory was still fresh. She hoped Nan hadn't been subjected to it.

Jamie pulled a blanket from her bunk, gently covered Nan, and sat down beside her. It had been awfully lonely since Kor had left, and scary. She wanted some company.

Besides, she had an idea, and she needed Nan's help.

* * *

"Captain Kirk."

The captain swung his command chair around and eyed Councilor Grayson warily. "Yes?"

Grayson cleared his throat uneasily. When he spoke, his words were tinged with remorse. "You may find this difficult to believe, but I had no idea Ms. Feldman was a Klingon operative. She has served me faithfully for eight years." He swallowed. "She and I . . . I mean . . . we were involved personally."

His confession came as no surprise to Kirk. After all, Marrid Feldman—Klingon or not—was a beautiful woman. He waited. Whatever Grayson wanted to say, it was not coming easily.

"I'm trying to tell you how terribly sorry I am, but it's not easy for me. I will cooperate in any way I can in order to see your little girl and Ms. Rushmore safely returned to this vessel."

Kirk regarded Grayson thoughtfully. The events of the past two weeks played over in his mind: the councilor taking control over the mission; his ridiculous insistence that Jamie stay away from the princess; the man's demanding manner toward Kirk and his crew; his overbearing and uncooperative attitude regarding the bio-scans, just to name a few.

At every turn, the councilor and his aide had blocked Kirk's attempt to find the spy quickly. He now realized that Grayson himself had been a pawn in Marrid Feldman's hands.

He almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

"Sir," he finally suggested, "I only ask that you stay out of my way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Nan?"

Jamie shook the newswoman gently and laid a damp rag across her forehead. She was rewarded with a groan. "You're awake! Let me help you sit up."

"_Augh_," Nan moaned. She made no move to sit up but continued to lie on the cold, hard deck of the cell.

"Come on," Jamie insisted. "Get up. You've been unconscious for _hours_."

"W-what?" Nan sat up. She scooted away from the doorway, her dark eyes wide and full of horror. "No!"

She shook her head. "No. Anything. I'll do anything! Stop it! I—" She broke off and focused on Jamie. "Jamie?" Then she burst into choking sobs that shook her entire body.

Jamie threw her small arms around Nan. "It's all right, Nan. They're gone. I'm sure they'll leave us alone till morning."

Nan drew a deep, ragged breath and choked back the rest of her sobs. "I'm . . . s-sorry, Jamie," she apologized. "I c-can't help it. I d-don't seem to have any c-control."

She took two more deep breaths. Then she managed a small smile. "I'm sorry I frightened you. It was like waking up from a horrible nightmare. But it's fading now. I'll be all right."

_Until next time,_ Jamie thought, but she said nothing aloud. Instead, she smiled back. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Enough." Nan shuddered and explained a little of her experiences.

Jamie nodded. "Sounds like the agonizer. It's _awful_."

Nan buried her head in her hands. "Awful doesn't begin to describe it. They kept increasing the level and the duration until I thought I would die from the pain. I can't stand it."

She locked gazes with Jamie. "I'm afraid I will report the news exactly as they say. I haven't any choice."

"You don't. Be glad they only used the agonizer. There are worse things. If they thought you were hiding something, they wouldn't hesitate to use the mind-sifter on you. But . . ." Jamie sighed. "There wouldn't be much left of your mind if they did that."

Nan made a move to get up. "Help me to a bunk, would you? I feel as though I could sleep a week."

Jamie helped the newswoman collapse onto the bunk. Then she reached a tentative hand to Nan's neck and fingered the jeweled neckpiece. "What's this?"

Nan touched her neck. "I don't know. What does it look like?"

"It's a necklace, though it's awfully tight for one. More like a pretty collar. All kinds of jewels—red, blue, yellow. They twinkle." Then she shrugged. "I wonder what it's for."

"I have no idea. They must have put it on me after I collapsed. It's pretty snug." Nan sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

Jamie boosted herself onto the cot beside her friend. "Nan?"

Nan peered at Jamie through half-closed eyes. "Yes?"

"I have an idea. It's not a very good one, but it's better than sitting around here waiting for something bad to happen." She pointed at a small square of metal near the ceiling of the cell. "See that air vent?"

Nan craned her neck and nodded.

"I want to crawl around and see where it goes," Jamie said. "Maybe I can find Meyla. Or find a way out of here. If nothing else, I'd like to find myself a good hiding place in case Ms. Feldman comes for me." She shivered. "It's not Commander Kor I'm afraid of."

"The vent looks small."

"I think I can fit. I'm not very big."

Nan shook her head wearily. "No, Jamie. It's too risky. I could never face your dad if I let you go off and get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Jamie insisted. "And . . . and I'm going anyway."

_Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, _she told herself silently_. Even if a grownup says no. Especially if the grownup is so sick and hurting that she doesn't know what she's saying. _

Jamie took a deep breath. "I have to find a way out. Or a place to hide. And I need you to pretend I'm still here, just in case a guard comes along to check up on us. I've already stuffed blankets under the covering on my bunk. You just need to talk to it once in a while, or pat it and cry."

"Oh, Jamie, no," Nan mumbled.

"I've had lots of time to think it through."

"What if the Klingons come back for another session with their agonizer?"

"It won't happen before morning, Nan. They have to let you recover from the agonizer before going at you again. Too much at one time might destroy your nerves, then you don't feel anything. You're not much use to them _that_ way."

Nan sighed. "For a little girl, you certainly know a number of gruesome facts about Klingons."

"I wish I didn't know anything about Klingons," Jamie said. "I wish I had never met one in my whole, entire life!"

She instantly regretted her quick words. After all, wasn't Kor going to help her? And the boy, Kerla, had been nice to her a long time ago. _It's just that there are more scary Klingons than there are nice ones. _

She pulled on Nan's arm. "Can you boost me up to the air duct?"

Nan finally agreed and stumbled over to the wall. Jamie climbed onto her shoulders and yanked the vent cover loose. It swung open. Then she grabbed the edge, and with Nan's help shimmied into the narrow, cramped spaces of the _Korbin's _ventilation system.

Nan closed the swinging cover shut with a soft click. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

The ventilation shaft of the _Korbin _was much narrower than Jamie expected. It was filthy too. She soon found herself covered with a thick layer of dust. She rubbed her nose to keep from sneezing.

Jamie had no idea what she hoped to gain by this adventure. She was pretty sure wouldn't stumble onto Meyla's quarters down here on the detention level.

_If Nan didn't feel so rotten, she'd know that too. In fact, she could have kept me from going if she really didn't want me to do this. She must be really, really sick. _

Jamie shivered and brushed away the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes. Then she kept crawling.

_Maybe I can find a storeroom and escape from detention. Or maybe I can find Commander Kor. He's nice . . . for a Klingon. Maybe he'll hide me from Ms. Feldman. I'm really scared of her._

The air shaft was pocketed with small screens that let in a fair amount of pale light, but none of the screens she peered through offered anything hopeful. They led to detention cells identical to the one she had just left.

A few minutes later, Jamie heard a clanging sound and a number of harsh voices. She brought her face close to the screen on her left. Through it she saw a large room filled with tables, chairs, games, weapons . . . and a handful of Klingons. They were lounging around the tables, eating and drinking. They looked bored. A couple of the guards were arguing.

"It's your rotation, Braas," a loud, rasping voice snapped. "Check on the prisoners, or the commander will have the agonizer on you."

Braas made no move to leave his drink. "A weakling female and a small brat are going somewhere? I'll check 'em when I'm done with this drink."

"You'll check 'em _now_, private!" An older Klingon yanked Braas from his seat and landed a fist to his jaw. "I don't care if this milk-run's not to our liking, or that the commander seems to have gotten soft-bellied toward our enemies, but you're going to do your job."

Braas landed with a thud against the far wall. He shook his head groggily and pulled himself up with a grunt. "You may be loyal to Kor," he growled, "but it's K'traz who'll have the last word aboard this ship."

"Get out of here before I put the agonizer on you myself!" the Klingon bellowed. "There's something going on aboard the _Korbin_ that I don't think even Kor is aware of. Something K'traz"—he spat—"and that half-breed renegade female have cooked up between themselves. I don't like it."

"It's true the commander has been in an abominable mood the past couple of weeks," another officer agreed. "Is there a way of finding out what's happening?"

"That kind of talk will get you the agonizer. We know nothing. We follow orders. That's the best way to stay alive."

There were murmurs of agreement, then silence as the Klingons fell into their seats. The hapless Braas stumbled from the room.

Jamie shivered at the talk of trouble aboard the _Korbin. _She scrambled past the vent.

She was ready to concede defeat as far as finding any side passages to explore, when she saw an opening to her right. Yay! She could use it to turn around and head back. Butt as she scooted into the vent, she noticed a bright square of light brighter than any she had yet seen. Curious, Jamie approached it.

Suddenly, something grew warm against her chest. She reached down the neckline of her tunic and pulled out her Ice Flake. Then she gasped.

Jamie had forgotten she was wearing her Ice Flake. She'd kept it hidden under her shirt to avoid curious stares and questions. Now, as she pulled it out, she saw it swirling with patterns of glowing blues and purples. At the same time, it grew hotter. Jamie let it drop. She watched it pulse angrily at the end of its chain.

_Why is it glowing and heating up?_

Perhaps the answer lay behind the bright square of light just ahead. Cautiously, Jamie put her face to the screen. She was rewarded with the sight of a large room equipped with all kinds of high-tech equipment. It was obviously a lab.

Three Klingons dressed in lab robes stood over an odd-looking device fitted with a Seri Stone. The stone glowed in reds and yellows. It pulsed as one of the Klingons made an adjustment to the knob holding the Seri Stone and another, more familiar stone—a dilithium crystal.

Jamie watched the Klingons exchange a look of triumph as they studied a computer simulation showing the output of energy. It shot clear to the top of the screen and stayed there.

"That's it."

Jamie recognized the owner of the voice. It was K'traz. He stared at the simulation with a look of satisfaction. "You're sure Kor knows nothing?"

"We've been careful," the shorter Klingon said.

"He'll kill us, you know, if he finds out what we've been doing behind his back, and behind the back of the Klingon High Command," K'traz said. "But our discovery is worth the risk, and soon our victory over the other clans will be assured."

Jamie turned cold inside. Whatever these Klingons were doing had something to do with the Seri Stones, something they didn't want Kor to find out about. She felt for her own stone. It was still hot to the touch. Whatever they were doing to the Seri Stone in the machine was affecting her own stone, even though it wasn't anywhere near the others.

K'traz let out a long, slow breath. "Congratulations, kinsmen. We have done it. When the K'tron Clan controls the Council, you will be able to name your own price."

The tall Klingon nodded his agreement. "Anyone would pay a king's ransom for a weapon of this magnitude. Coupled with dilithium crystals, Seri Stones will make our weapons invincible." He pointed to the power curve on the screen. "They'll slice through a ship's shields like a hot knife through butter."

K'traz nodded. "We will soon control Jovita's Seri Stones." He bent close to his companions. "Tell no one of this. We will unveil our new weapon _after_ we win the trade agreement. We will then annex Jovita into the Empire and take what we need of their stones."

K'traz exited the simulation program and pulled a small computer disk from the machine. "Here is the procedure, the matrices—all the data pertaining to our device. Make copies of this disk for the Clan. And don't forget to encrypt it. Then secure the disks in a safe place. It won't do for Kor to stumble across this."

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Once we take Jovita, we will strike such a blow to the Federation that the Organians will be caught off guard."

The others grinned. "So be it!"

"Dismantle the equipment and store it away before Kor decides to come snooping around. He's been asking too many questions of late." K'traz smiled. "Then we'll drink in celebration."

He swept from the room without a backward glance.

The two Klingons watched him leave. "K'traz gets all the glory while we do all the work," the shorter one complained. "I'm for a drink _before_ we tackle this. What do you say?"

"Certainly, kinsman. We'll lock the lab and be back in a minute." The two Klingons slipped quietly from the room.

Jamie let out the breath she'd been holding. She hadn't understood half of what they were talking about, but she didn't need to be an engineer to figure out that the Klingons had discovered a weapon of great power. A weapon that could be used against the small planet of Jovita and against the Federation.

She bit her lip and looked at the countertop, where the data disk lay.

_This is bad, _she thought. _Daddy needs to warn the Federation about what the Klingons are up to_. She swallowed. _I guess I've got to tell him._

Jamie stared at the disk. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't want to do it. _Daddy didn't believe me about Ms. Feldman being the spy. I guess I'd better get the disk, so he'll believe me this time._

Jamie's hands shook. What she was about to do was certainly the scariest, dumbest, and bravest thing she had ever tried to do.

_Don't do it! _A little voice warned.

Jamie didn't listen to the logical voice inside her head. She pushed hard against the wire grate covering the ventilation shaft. It swung open easily. She looked down and gulped.

_Here goes nothing. _She tumbled to the hard deck with a yelp.

Jamie scrambled to her feet, breathing hard. She ducked behind some crates and glanced at the door. It remained closed. She looked up at the vent from which she'd fallen and groaned. It was out of reach.

"You've really gotten yourself into a mess _this _time, Cadet," she muttered. "Mr. Spock would not be pleased. This is _so _not logical."

Jamie tried not to think about what would happen if the guards returned. Heart pounding, she raced to the countertop and snatched up the dark-bronze disk. Then she fished through the drawers and found a plastic box full of multi-colored disks—bronze, silver, magenta, and gold. She chose a bronze one and set it carefully back in place on the counter.

Sliding the data disk into her boot, she hurried across the lab and leaped for the ventilation shaft. Her fingers caught the edge, but she couldn't pull herself up. It was too high. She tumbled to the ground, breathing hard.

_K'traz will make sure I never see the _Enterprise _again if he catches me in his secret lab_.

Her heart raced in terror and she renewed her efforts to reach the duct.

_Omph! _No use. She simply could not jump high enough.

Shaking, Jamie scanned the lab for something she could use as a step. A couple of storage crates caught her attention, and she ran for them. They were empty.

She pushed them beneath the shaft and went back for two more. She tried to arrange them to look slightly tossed aside. She hoped the Klingons would come back and tear down their equipment with no further delays. Maybe they would be in such a hurry that they wouldn't notice a bunch of crates piled up against the wall.

Jamie scrambled up on the crates and entered the airshaft with a grateful sigh. She began scooting her way back to the brig, when the memory of the open grate slammed her to a sudden halt.

_Yikes! _Even the stupidest Klingon would notice a screen hanging open.

Crawling as fast as she could, Jamie made her way back to the main duct, turned the corner, backed up, then headed face-first back to that awful lab. She was panting by the time she returned. She reached out and caught the grate. Pulling with all her might, she slammed the screen shut just as the door to the lab whooshed open and the two scientists returned.

Jamie didn't wait around to watch them break down their equipment. She scurried through the air ducts. Her breath came in little gasps. She felt no pride or satisfaction in what she had just done, only a sense of relief that she had not been caught.

At least not yet.

"Nan!" she called softly when she reached the screen of her cell.

The woman stirred. "Jamie?" She stood up and made her way over to the vent. "I'm here. Come down."

Jamie pushed herself through the narrow opening and into Nan's arms. She clung to the newswoman, sobbing. Tear streamed down her face.

Nan secured the grate and carried Jamie to her bunk. "What's the matter, honey? Are you okay? You've been gone a long time."

"Oh, Nan," Jamie managed between sobs. "I've never been so scared in all my life."

"You're a sight. Anybody could see you've been up to something." She hurried to the tiny sink and returned with a moist rag. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jamie allowed Nan to wash her face and hands and brush the dirt from her clothes. Then she crawled onto her bunk and wrapped a blanket around her trembling shoulders.

Nan sat beside her and laid a gentle hand on her back. "Everything's going to be okay, Jamie. Go to sleep. I'll stay right here beside you all night."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They came for Nan Rushmore in the morning.

Jamie watched with wide, scared eyes as they dragged the news reporter away for another "training session." She sat on her bunk, the computer disk buried safely in her right boot, and tried to hold back her tears.

_They're gonna kill her, _Jamie thought, sick at heart. _I'm sorry, Nan! I can't help you. Not one teensy bit!_

Jamie dared not try to interfere. There was nothing she could do. No pleading would do any good with those scary-looking Klingon guards.

"Your turn's coming, brat," one of the guards barked on his way out. He laughed and snapped on the force field.

Jamie jumped, startled. _If you knew what I'm hiding in my boot, you would take me right now._

She wondered how long it would take the Klingon scientists to figure out they were making copies of a blank disk.

"And there's a bigger problem," Jamie whispered to herself when Nan was gone. "How will I ever get this disk to Daddy? It'll be too late once that trade conference ends. If the Klingons have won Jovita, then I stole it for nothing."

The sound of running footsteps brought Jamie back to the dull reality of her prison cell. She looked up and saw Princess Meyla flutter to a stop just on the other side of the force field.

She was scrubbed and fresh and wore a new dress. Her hair shone, and she was smiling brightly. One of her Jovitian aides stood behind her, along with Commander Kor.

"Hello, Jamie," Meyla chirped happily.

Jamie stared at the princess. _Why does she sound so happy? Can't she see I'm not happy at all? _

Then she glanced at the commander. She thought about giving the computer disk to him. Kor obviously knew nothing about the experiments going on aboard his ship.

_Don't be stupid! _she told herself. Kor might be angry over things done in secret, but he was still a Klingon. He would not pass up an opportunity to best the Federation. He'd probably get into a huge fight with K'traz then hand the disk back to him.

"Jamie?" Meyla called. "What's wrong?"

Jamie slid from her cot and approached the force field, being careful not to touch it.

"What . . . what are you doing here, Meyla?"

Meyla's pretty face twisted into a confused frown. "Aren't you happy to see me? I've missed you. I wanted to know if you have been treated well, and my councilors finally gave in and allowed me to see you."

"They haven't tortured me yet, if that's what you mean. But as you can see"—Jamie spread her arms wide—"this is not the best cabin on the ship."

Kor grunted a soft chuckle.

"It's cold and lonely," Jamie went on. "I want my father. I want to go back to the _Enter_—"

"That's enough," Kor cut in.

"Why is she still here, Commander?" Meyla demanded. "Why can't she be returned to the _Enterprise?_"

"You will have to take that up with your councilors," Kor replied.

Meyla peered at Jamie through the force field. A light of understanding suddenly sparked in her eyes. "It's to make sure I do and say exactly as I'm told at the conference, isn't it?" She whirled on Kor. "_Isn't it_?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I'm surprised you only now figured that out."

"You_ lied_ to me. You didn't tell me my friend was behind a force field, cold and unhappy. And I suppose you lied about Ms. Rushmore too!"

Kor said nothing.

Meyla drew herself up. "I do not wish to talk with my friend through a force field. It buzzes and hurts my ears. Please lower the shield and allow me to pass into Jamie's cell."

The Jovitian advisor, Tur'pov nodded. "Commander?"

Kor turned to the guard. "Lower the shield."

The buzzing noise disappeared, and Meyla passed through the arch. Tur'pov followed.

Meyla turned on him. "Leave us. I don't like eavesdroppers. You've listened to every conversation I've had with my uncle these past two days, but not now."

Tur'pov scowled, opened his mouth to protest, and looked at Kor.

The commander shrugged. "They're a couple of kids."

Tur'pov nodded curtly and stalked away.

"Tahmer," Kor ordered the security guard, "I'm returning to the bridge. When the princess has finished her visit, escort her to her quarters." He bowed respectfully to Meyla. "Please limit your visit to ten minutes."

"As you wish, Commander."

As soon as Kor left, Meyla rushed to Jamie and threw her arms around her neck. "Oh, Jamie," she whispered in her ear, "I've been so worried about you. I should have known they were lying." She choked back a sob. "I should have _sensed _it. Everything is just as awful as it can be. What are we going to do?"

"Do?" Jamie shook her head. "We can't _do_ anything. They're bigger than we are. We're on their ship." She lowered her voice. "Have you talked to anyone from the _Enterprise_?"

Meyla nodded. "That's why I'm here. I promised Captain Kirk I'd see how you were doing." She grasped Jamie's cold, dirty hands. "I wish I could get you out of here."

"Me too." Then Jamie drew her close and whispered, "Meyla, listen to me. Last night I took a trip through the air ducts."

Meyla sucked in a breath. "Not again!"

Jamie nodded. "I found something important. I can't tell you what it is, but it could change everything. You've got to give it to my father."

"How? He's on the _Enterprise._"

"Give it to him when you beam down for the trade conference. Or give it to your uncle. Whatever happens, it _must _get to my father, along with a message."

"What message?"

"That it's from me, that I found it on the _Korbin, _and that he has to look at it."

Jamie peeked around Meyla. The guard was leaning against the wall, eyes half closed. She felt along the inside of her boot, pulled out the bronze computer disk, and placed it in her friend's hands.

Meyla wrinkled her forehead. "What's this?"

"It's something I stole from the Klingons, something important. Something dangerous_._"

"You _stole_ it?" Meyla's eyes grew round.

Jamie nodded.

Meyla handed the disk back. "In two days we'll reach Epsilon Hydrae IV. Why can't you give it to the captain yourself when we beam down?"

"I don't think I'll be going down," Jamie said bleakly. "Ms. Feldman has other plans for me. Bad ones, I think."

"What do you mean? Of _course_ you'll beam down. I'll insist that—"

"Meyla!" Jamie cut off her silly speech. "Just give the disk to my dad."

Meyla blinked and glanced fearfully at the disk in her hands. "If this thing is as dangerous as you say, then I don't want any part of it. I'm frightened." Huge tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I don't like these Klingons."

"Do you think I'm _not_ scared?" Jamie snapped. "I want to get off this ship, but I'm stuck. Really stuck. I want my dad, and I . . . I . . ." She shook Meyla. "You _must _help me."

Meyla shook her head.

Jamie let go of Meyla. With shaking hands, she reached inside her shirt and drew out her Ice Flake. "Here. Take it."

Meyla gasped. "But that's yours for saving my life."

"I'd rather you repaid me another way."

Meyla looked at the Ice Flake necklace hanging from Jamie's fingers, then at the computer disk. She swallowed.

"Take the disk," Jamie pleaded. "Give it to my father. _Please_."

"This means more to you than an Ice Flake?"

"Lots more."

"Your ten minutes are up," the guard barked.

Suddenly, Meyla snatched the disk, thrust it under her wide, blue sash, and pushed the necklace back toward Jamie. "Keep it. I'll do as you ask."

Jamie threw her arms around Meyla. "Promise?"

"A royal promise, my friend," Meyla agreed with a shaky smile. She allowed the guard to lead her toward the exit. The force field snapped on.

"Thank you," Jamie whispered after her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Captain's log: Stardate 2269.33**

_The _Enterprise_is in orbit around Epsilon Hydrae IV, the site of the quadrant's much-advertised trade conference. The Seri Stone trade of Jovita is not the only issue to be discussed during the long week ahead, but it is the only one everyone seems to be talking about. _

_There are representatives from every known trading outfit, and from some unknown ones, as well. The two main competitors for the Seri Stone trade are, of course, the Klingon Empire and the Federation. The outcome of this decision will determine not only who receives the exclusive rights to buy and sell the famed Seri Stones, but also which government has the best interests of Jovita in mind—according to the Organian Peace Treaty—and thus have control over the planet._

_I am confident the officers and crew of the _Enterprise _made a positive, lasting impression on the Jovetian delegation. I believe if it were up to Ben'yla, the Federation would be chosen not only to trade with the Jovitians, but also to offer our protection from the inevitable illegal mining operations that will spring up as soon as this trading conference ends. _

_Unfortunately, Ben'yla is no longer confident of the outcome of his government's choice. He suspects that a good number of the delegates who traveled aboard the _Korbin_are sympathetic to the Klingon proposal and have been working hard to convince their young princess the Klingon offer is best._

**Captain's Log, personal**

_Frankly, I couldn't care less who gets the trading rights. My only concern is for the fate of the two Federation prisoners being held aboard the Korbin—Ms. Nan Rushmore of the Federation News Service and Jamie. I've had no word regarding their well-being, and Kor is his usual, evasive self. I suspect the news reporter will play a prominent role in the drama shortly to be played out at the trade conference. However, I have no idea why they took my daughter, unless it is as Ben'yla suspects—a way to keep Princess Meyla compliant and cooperative. _

Kirk flipped the _off_ switch on his recording computer, rolled onto his back, hands behind his head, and stared at the cabin ceiling. From his crew's point of view, last night had been an evening to celebrate. The _Enterprise_ had gone back to its 24-hour rotation of alpha, beta, and gamma shifts and the protocol rules had been dumped down the nearest disposal chute. Everybody was winding down from the stress of the past two weeks.

Yet, from Kirk's point of view, this mission had been a headache from the beginning. His hands were properly tied. There was no way to get Nan and Jamie off Kor's ship, even if the commander wished to do just that.

_There is something unsettling going on over there, _Kirk decided. _And a Federation newscaster and my little girl are smack in the middle of it. _

Kirk shifted uncomfortably on his bunk. _How do I get them off that ship? _

Despite Kor's ongoing threats to blast the _Enterprise_ out of the sky, the commander was one of the few honorable Klingons Kirk knew. If Kor gave his word, he kept it. He knew Jamie and Nan were relatively safe, for now.

_So long as Kor remains in control of his ship. _His stomach clenched at the thought of a mutiny aboard the _Korbin_.

The intercom's shrill whistle blared in his ear. "Kirk here."

"Lieutenant Hanson, sir. You wanted to know when we were within transporter range of the conference center."

"Thank you, Hanson. Inform the transporter room that Mr. Spock and I will be beaming down."

"Aye, sir."

When Kirk arrived at the transporter room, McCoy was there to greet him, along with two red-shirted security guards.

"What's all this, Bones?"

"I'm coming too."

"And the guards?"

"Didn't you learn _anything_ when we had those Jovitians aboard? Honor guards are a symbol of importance. And at this conference, importance is the only way we're going to get in."

"I suppose that's why you're in your class-A's?"

McCoy stopped to scratch an itch at his neck. "Yes. Whatever it takes."

"I see."

McCoy held up another dress uniform, only this one was green, with plenty of braid. "I took the liberty of gathering up your tunic. We might even impress Councilor Grayson with these duds."

"I doubt it." But Kirk changed into his class-A's without an argument. When the door whooshed open and Spock joined them, he noticed his first officer was similarly dressed.

"Bones got to you too, eh, Spock?" Kirk said with a grin.

"Captain?" Spock's eyebrows rose.

Kirk brushed past his first officer and strode to the transporter platform. "Forget it, Spock." He motioned the guards to join them. "Energize."

They beamed down into a huge, covered coliseum, the site of the conference. Not only were the Jovitians represented at the exposition, but vendors and goods from all over the quadrant hocked their wares in every square meter of the domed building.

Humanoids of every size and shape wandered the corridors. Delegates from dozens of worlds sat around huge tables, discussing prices and the availability of their products. It was a mixture of chaos, beauty, and wealth.

Kirk asked an Andorian for directions to the Federation/Jovetian talks and discovered it was clear on the opposite side of the coliseum.

"Be advised," the Andorian told them, "that due to the delicate nature of these talks and the high level of tension, you must have a security 6 clearance to proceed."

Kirk nodded. "Understood."

The _Enterprise _officers glanced into the retina scanner. It beeped approvingly.

"You may pass," the Andorian said. "However, the guards may not."

"Benson, Crewe," Kirk ordered, "remain here and stay alert for any trouble."

"Aye, Captain," they said as one.

The trip through the coliseum was a nightmare of weaving through countless bodies. By the time they reached the Federation contingent, Kirk was sweating.

He recognized Councilor Grayson and the Federation delegation in earnest conversation with the Jovitians. They sat around a large table in a section of the coliseum cordoned off for the talks. The Klingons were nowhere in sight.

"Captain Kirk!" Ben'yla greeted the captain warmly and shook his hand. "I see you could not stay away. You wish to observe as the Federation and the Klingon Empire engage in the final battle to make a good impression on us?"

"Advisor, I think we both know the battle is about over."

Ben'yla lost his smile. "I'm disappointed. I would have preferred the Federation. Your people seem the more honorable of the two." He shook his head. "But my lone voice will mean little if Meyla endorses the Klingon offer. And we have yet to see what tricks the Klingons have performed with your news reporter."

"Your people will get a good price for their Seri Stones," Kirk assured him. "The princess won't endorse the Klingons' offer if the price is not right."

Ben'yla nodded. "So, Captain, why are you _really _here?"

"To find a way to recover Jamie and Ms. Rushmore," Kirk answered with a heavy heart. "I'm hoping for a chance to—" He broke off as the Klingon contingent made their way into the area.

K'traz was in the lead. He walked beside Tur'pov, the Jovitian advisor. Meyla walked just behind them, looking serious and little scared. Behind the princess came Nan Rushmore, dressed in a splendid outfit of bright colors. Her recorder panned the scene. Her lips moved into her small microphone. She seemed at ease with the situation.

Following close behind the newswoman, the Jovitians from the _Korbin _strolled through the crowd, who parted for the high-ranking visitors. Six distinguished-looking Klingons brought up the rear of the delegation, the Klingon counterparts of Grayson and the Federation ambassadors.

Kirk watched the procession with wariness. They took their seats opposite the Federation group. The Jovitians panned out on each side.

"Excuse me, Captain," Ben'yla spoke quickly. "I must greet my niece."

Kirk and his companions retired to the observers' section, tiered seating just above and beyond the table. The seating was made available for those who were not part of the delegation proper but wished to observe the proceedings. It gave a clear view of both sides. Other interested Federation people began to fill the seats.

From his excellent-viewing position, the captain watched Ben'yla and the princess greet each other. The girl clung to her uncle as they found their seats. She appeared to be speaking earnestly, whispering in his ear.

_She looks upset, _Kirk observed.

Ben'yla laid a quieting hand on his niece's arm and shook his head.

"A worthless exhibition," a low, disgusted voice said in Kirk's ear.

The captain whirled. Taking the empty seat next to him, Commander Kor indicated the trade delegation. "There sit the pompous diplomats from both our governments. A more stubborn, narrow-minded, troublesome group of idiots I've never seen."

Kirk was too surprised to do more than offer a clipped greeting.

Kor nodded at Spock. "First Officer Spock. We meet again."

"Commander," Spock replied neutrally.

"This is McCoy," Kirk introduced him quickly. "My chief medical officer." He turned back to Kor. "Where's Jamie?"

"You get right to the point, don't you, Kirk?" Kor said. "Refreshing."

"Kor," Kirk warmed.

"She's aboard the _Korbin,_ in good health but not very happy with the current situation."

"How do I get her back?"

"That will be difficult," Kor admitted. "But I will tell you what I know."

"Go on."

"The renegade female, Marrid Feldman, will bring her planetside later today. The child is a guarantee that the princess does and says exactly what her advisors have told her. Advisors that support the Klingon plan."

Kirk's hopes soared. "Jamie will be here at the conference?"

"Yes, but do not make the mistake of thinking you will simply walk up and snatch her from Marrid. That would be most ill-advised."

"And after the conference?"

"Marrid intends to keep her, for reasons of her own." Kor's eyes flashed in anger and annoyance. "That half-breed woman is a menace, crazy with revenge. She should not be trusted with any sentient lifeform, much less a young child." He clenched his fist. "I suggest you think of a plan to rescue your daughter. And it had better be a sneaky plan, Kirk. Any plan that involves confronting Marrid face to face will fail."

Kirk stared at Kor. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am a warrior, as you are. This political intrigue disgusts me. I would dearly love to engage you in honest, open battle. I would blow your ship into the afterlife without a moment's hesitation, with all aboard her. But I refuse to use an innocent child to win something that my government fears we cannot gain honestly."

He looked uncomfortable. "I would never admit this to anyone else, Kirk, but an honorable enemy is the next-best thing to a friend."

Kirk nodded. Kor was indeed an honorable enemy. He waited in silence. He sensed Kor had more to say, but it was clearly difficult for him.

"There's something going on aboard my ship," Kor finally said. "I don't know what it is. Something dangerous. K'traz has been strutting around too smugly the past few days for it to be anything innocuous."

Kirk held his breath. The commander had just confirmed his own suspicions.

"It's something with consequences that could severely alter the balance of power in the galaxy. I intend to find out exactly what, but by the time I do, it may be too late—for you, for your daughter." He sighed. "Maybe for any of us."

With that, Kor stood, bowed to McCoy and Spock, and disappeared into the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jamie huddled in the corner of Marrid Feldman's quarters. She was so tired that she could scarcely keep her eyes open. Fear clutched her from the inside out. Jamie didn't think she could ever be as scared as when she was stealing that disk, but her fear had advanced to a whole new level. _I might not ever see my—_

"Stop it!" Her voice echoed in the empty room. "I _will_ see Daddy again. He won't leave me here. I know he won't."

But deep down inside, Jamie was not so sure. She'd seen the evil gleam in Marrid's eyes when she and that awful Klingon, K'traz had come for her earlier in the day . . .

* * *

Marrid lowered the force field and marched into Jamie's cell. "Time to go, my pet."

Jamie backed up against the wall. "No. I want to see Commander Kor."

"None of that," Married snapped. "I haven't got all day."

She stalked to the corner and towered over Jamie. Her breath reeked of strange, Klingon odors. "Stop this nonsense." She clamped a tight hand around Jamie's arm. With her other hand, Marrid grasped a fistful of hair and yanked.

Jamie yelped and lashed out with her foot. It connected with Marrid's shin. "Let me go!" She squirmed and kicked harder.

Marrid cursed. She grabbed Jamie around the waist and encircled her neck with a narrow, intricately cut band. Then she shoved her to the floor.

"What's this?" Jamie asked, breathing hard. Pitching a fit was a lot of work. She yanked at the piece of jewelry at her neck. It didn't budge. Her hand shook. _This neckpiece looks just like the one around Nan's neck. Not good!_

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, come on."

Jamie stood her ground.

Marrid shrugged. "Have it your own way, stubborn brat." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal object. It was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand and was decorated with jeweled buttons.

She placed a finger over one of the buttons and pushed.

Jamie gave a sharp cry as the necklace delivered a shock that reached clear to her toes.

Marrid raised her finger, and the pain instantly disappeared.

_Not good at all! _Jamie's eyes widened with understanding.

"Come with me," Marrid repeated her command.

Jamie glanced at the controller in Marrid's hand, gulped, and obeyed.

They had made it no farther than the entrance to the detention level, when Commander Kor stepped up, barring the way. His eyes flicked to the collar fastened around Jamie's neck. "This has gone far enough. You don't need this girl to keep the princess compliant. You will leave her here."

"Why?" K'traz laughed. "So you can send her back to the _Enterprise? _Marrid will determine what becomes of the girl. It is her right."

"Not any longer. I observed what you've done to the newscaster. She may never recover from your little training device. I will not allow the same thing to happen to this girl." His hand went to his belt knife.

K'traz and Marrid exchanged amused glances. "An honor duel?" Marrid howled. "For a human brat?"

"I have no interest in a duel of honor," K'traz said. He unsheathed his own knife, but instead of lunging at the commander, he laid the point of the knife at Jamie's throat.

"There are larger stakes here. The Empire will lay claim to Jovita and its riches, whether they agree or not. Everything will be done quietly, so as not to bring the Organians rushing in to stop us. This girl can help us accomplish that, but"—he tightened his grip—"I can do it without her. Tell me quickly, Kor. Do Marrid and I go down to the talks with this child, or do we leave her here, so you can send her back to the Federation to bury?"

Kor's face darkened in anger, but he nodded and sheathed his blade.

K'traz let out a disgusted breath. "Kor, you are a sheep, just like the Earthers. You would protect this brat to your own doom."

"Not true, K'traz. I am trying to protect my _ship_. The_ Enterprise_ is a powerful vessel, and her captain has a very long memory."

He turned on his heel and stalked away . . .

* * *

That had been hours ago. Jamie hadn't touched the food or drink Marrid had put out for her, and her stomach gnawed with hunger. She had tried to sleep, but she was too terrified to close her eyes. Who knew what she would wake up to?

She couldn't even cry, for Marrid had promised to zap her if she did. Her throat was clogged with unshed tears.

The _whoosh_ of the door opening made Jamie jump to her feet in terror. Shaking, she watched Marrid enter the room. A set of clothes was slung carelessly over one arm.

"Come here, my pet. I have your new clothes. You cannot wear Starfleet colors when we go planetside. That would draw attention to ourselves."

"P-planetside?" Jamie stuttered. _I'm getting off this ship! _Hope soared.

"Of course," Marrid replied with a frown. "How else will we remind the princess to continue to support our offer for her planet's Seri Stones?"

Jamie didn't need to be zapped to obey. The thought of escaping the _Korbin _propelled her toward the Klingon woman.

Marrid ripped Jamie's tunic over her head and gasped in undisguised shock. "An Ice Flake of the rarest beauty," she whispered.

Jamie looked down. Her Ice Flake hung suspended around her neck in full view. "You can have it if you give me back to my father," she said, heart pounding.

Marrid laughed. With a rough hand, she grasped the Flake and yanked. The chain broke, and the Ice Flake hung from Marrid's greedy hand. "No deal. I shall just take it."

She held up the necklace and smiled. Then she set it aside and threw the Klingon clothing over Jamie's head. When she was dressed, Marrid led her to a mirror. "What do you think, brat? You look Klingon yet?"

Jamie stared at herself in the mirror. Instead of her gold uniform tunic, a silver and maroon tunic with a wide sash around her waist covered her from her neck to her knees. It was itchy and hot. And very ugly.

"It will take more than a stupid outfit to turn me into a Klingon girl," Jamie said with a scowl.

Marrid leaned close and whispered in her ear. "We shall see. You belong to me now, and I hope you will remember your training collar. I do not want to give you another lesson. Do you understand?"

Jamie nodded wearily. She was too tired to fight Marrid and too scared to run. That neckband controller probably had a long range.

Marrid glanced to where the food she had given Jamie remained untouched. "You must eat something." She tossed a new sack at Jamie. "It is Earther food, until you get used to your surroundings. Eat it. We will be beam down in one hour."

Jamie opened the sack and drew out the most unlikely items she had ever seen—a hamburger and French fries. Despite determination not to eat anything the woman offered, the sight of the familiar food plunged her stomach into protest.

She sat down and gobbled up every bite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

James Kirk turned the small bronze disk over in his hands then glanced at Ben'yla in confusion. "This is for me? What is it?"

Ben'yla shrugged. "I have no idea. Meyla insisted I give it to you as soon as I could." He laid a hand on the captain's shoulder. "She didn't tell me what it was, only that her friend Jamie had given it to her to be passed on to you." He smiled. "She made me promise. Does that make any sense?"

"None at all."

Ben'yla chuckled. "Perhaps it is only a game the girls played to pass the time aboard the Klingon vessel. At any rate, I have done what my niece asked, and now I must return to the talks. It has been a long day. The Federation news reporter is making quite a case for the Klingons." He shook his head as though he couldn't quite understand Federation behavior.

Kirk turned to Spock and gave him a questioning look. "What do you think?"

Spock took the disk and raised an eyebrow. "It is intriguing, Captain. With your permission, I will return to the ship and discover what the disk contains."

"By all means," Kirk said. He frowned. "Why would Jamie want to give me a computer disk from a detention cell on the _Korbin?_"

McCoy shrugged. "Maybe that disk will tell us."

Kirk agreed. "Let me know when you find out anything, Spock."

"Of course."

The captain was about to return to the observers' section, when a tight grasp on his arm brought him to a standstill.

"Jim." McCoy pulled him to the side of the crowded aisle. "Take a look."

Kirk whirled and froze. A dozen meters away, a group of Klingons were making their way toward the huge conference table. Kirk backed away and watched their approach.

K'traz was in the lead, along with a number of guards. Marrid Feldman brought up the rear. She was leading Jamie by the hand.

Kirk choked back a shout of rage. His daughter was trussed up like some kind of Klingon prize. Her head was down, and she shuffled alongside the Klingon woman like a sleepwalker.

"Jamie!" he called.

Jamie gave no response.

"What the devil is wrong with her?" he demanded. "Jamie!" he shouted and lunged forward.

McCoy stopped him. "Remember Kor's warning."

"I don't care. I won't stand around and let that Klingon woman parade Jamie around like some spoil of war." He took two more steps.

McCoy gripped his arm. "Jim. Don't."

"Excellent advice, Dr. McCoy." Marrid's voice was a sliver of ice. She gave the officers a look of triumph and drew near, Jamie firmly in tow.

"Take one last look, Captain Kirk. You will not see her again. After I use her to sway the princess to our side, I intend to take her back to Kronos."

Kirk clenched his fists and stood his ground. Only Kor's warning not to confront Marrid face to face kept him from flying into the woman and giving her the beating she so richly deserved.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "What purpose does it serve? She's just a child." He reached out to touch his daughter, but Marrid yanked her close to her side.

Kirk dropped his hand. "Jamie, honey, look at me."

Jamie kept her eyes on the ground and didn't move.

"She knows whom to obey." Marrid smiled said in satisfaction. Then she nudged her prisoner. "You may look at him, this once."

Jamie raised her head, but she said nothing.

"I'll get you out of this mess, Cadet. I promise."

No answer. Not a nod or a blink. Just the terrified look of a small, helpless animal caught in a trap. It tore at his heart.

Marrid laughed. "Foolish promise, Captain." She nudged Jamie again. "Go on. You have permission to say good-bye."

* * *

Jamie looked from Marrid to her father. She didn't know if the Klingon woman meant it or not. Any second she might zap her, and it hurt so bad!

"Go on," Marrid said impatiently. "Before I change my mind."

Jamie took an uncertain step toward her father then looked back. Marrid nodded. She was smiling, but Jamie knew she wasn't being nice.

_It's a mean, nasty smile. Like someone who likes to hurt people and laughs when she does. I hate her! _

Marrid would enjoy watching her say good-bye for the last time.

Just then, Jamie determined that she would not give that evil Klingon woman the satisfaction of knowing how much she was hurting inside. She would be strong.

_I'll show her! She can't make me cry. I'm a Starfleet cadet. Besides, Daddy promised to get me out of this mess. I just have to hang on and be strong_

But as her father's strong arms went around her, Jamie couldn't hold back her tears. They had been stuck in her throat all day, and she couldn't help it. She sobbed. Great, heart-wrenching sobs.

She clung to him, squeezing his neck so tight that she was sure she was choking him. Her throat was too tight to say good-bye. It was too tight to say anything at all.

"That's enough." Marrid snapped her fingers.

Just like that, Jamie let go and jumped back. She scurried to Marrid's side without a word. Then she turned and followed her captor to the conference table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kirk groaned. He took a step to follow Jamie and the Klingon woman, but a strong arm pulled him back.

It was Kor. "Leave her for now."

Kirk threw off the commander's grip. He was shaking with anger and helplessness. "_Leave _her? How can I leave her with that . . . _monster? _What's wrong, Kor? Jamie looked at Ms. Feldman before saying or doing anything. She's obviously scared out of her wits."

"I imagine she is. For a good reason. Did you see the jeweled neckband she was wearing?

Kirk nodded.

"It's a special collar. She won't misbehave often."

"What are you saying?" Kirk snapped.

"It's a training collar. It delivers a mild, or not so mild shock, depending on the trainer's whim. It's very effective on the Klingon animal population, especially those that are difficult to bring under control any other way."

Kirk stared at Kor.

"It is a variation of the agonizer, with which you are no doubt familiar. It makes even the most stubborn creature compliant." He gave Kirk a look of approval. "Jamie demonstrated considerable self-control."

"There must be something I can do. I can't abandon her."

"The settings can kill," Kor warned. "I have no doubt Marrid will use those settings if you confront her. You must leave your daughter until you come up with a plan to rescue her in such a way as not to give Marrid any warning."

He nodded toward the conference table. "And if you think it is only your daughter who is in danger, think again. Then take a good look at the jewelry around the reporter's neck. Ms. Rushmore is performing as instructed, for the same reason as Jamie."

Kor turned on his heel and left.

The communicator signaled. "Kirk here," he answered, drained.

"Spock here. Captain, you must return to the ship immediately. Something has come up that requires your attention."

"I can't leave right now, Spock. Can't it wait?"

"Negative, Captain. It is imperative that you return."

Kirk stared helplessly at his communicator then at McCoy.

"You'd better find out what's got Spock riled up," the doctor suggested. "If I didn't know better, I'd say our logical Vulcan is distressed. I'll stick around and keep track of Jamie." He smiled. "Don't worry, Jim. I won't leave her."

"All right, Bones." He spoke into the communicator. "Beam me up."

Fifteen minutes later, Kirk was staring at the computer screen with growing alarm. "Run it again." He watched the program run a second time then turned to Spock in disbelief. "Is this even possible?"

Spock's expression was grave. "If the computer simulation is accurate, and there is no evidence to suggest otherwise, then this weapon is by far the most serious threat facing the Federation."

"If the Klingons win the trading rights to the Seri Stones, they . . ." Sulu's voice trailed off in obvious horror at the potential destructive power of the weapon.

"They will become a threat we may not be able to withstand," Spock finished.

"The power curve of this is incredible," Scott broke in. "On the order of ten to the—"

"Gentlemen," Kirk interrupted. "There's no time to discuss the details of this new discovery. We must take action." He looked around the table. "Recommendations?"

"The Jovitians must be warned of the true reason the Klingons want exclusive trading rights with them," Spock said. "Once they have a sufficient number of Seri Stones to construct a prototype of this weapon, the planet Jovita will be the most logical choice as a target. The Klingons rarely continue to buy what they can get for nothing."

Kirk folded his hands and laid them on the table. He locked gazes with his first officer and friend. "Mr. Spock, you know I can't take this disk down to the trade conference and project it on a screen. Have you forgotten the Klingons are holding two Federation citizens as a guarantee for securing the stones? If I reveal this new information, the Jovitians will withdraw their support of the Klingon offer. How do you suppose the Klingons will react to that?"

"Poorly," Spock admitted.

"Worse than _poorly_," Kirk shot back. "They will conclude, and rightly so, that someone stole this top-secret disk out from under their noses. They won't have to look far to find the guilty. Jamie will be in grave danger."

"Jamie is already in grave danger, Captain," Spock countered. "You _must_ present this to the Jovitians. You have no choice. The Jovitians will sign their own death warrant if they support the Klingon proposition."

"I will not share this until we come up with a plan to get Nan Rushmore and Jamie out of there," Kirk insisted.

"What's preventing the _Enterprise_ from beaming them aboard right now, Captain?" Sulu wanted to know.

"Mr. Kyle is good at his job, Lieutenant, but even he would have a hard time sorting out two specific human life signs in a conference of over ten-thousand_._ It's packed down there."

"But Captain," Uhura broke in. "It wouldn't be difficult to lock onto two humans with subcutaneous translators implanted."

The briefing room went quiet.

"What did you say?" Kirk whispered.

"Well, sir," Uhura continued cheerfully, "unless someone has removed the translation devices that Nan Rushmore and Jamie have been wearing the past couple of weeks, they should be easy to track. Each has its own unique signature, which comes through loud and clear."

"How long would it take you to locate them by the translator implants?"

"Would five minutes be too long?" Uhura smiled and rose from her seat.

Kirk grinned his answer then turned to his engineer. "Scotty, I want you to handle this precision beaming personally."

"Aye, sir." Scott stood.

"Uhura, when you get a fix on Jamie and Ms. Rushmore, let Mr. Scott know. I'll be in the transporter room."

"Yes, sir," came the hasty reply.

"By the way, Lieutenant . . ."

"Yes, sir?"

"Well done."

"Why, thank you, sir."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jamie leaned over the tabletop and rested her weary head on her arms. Her throat was tight with unshed tears. She sniffed them back and gazed across the table at Princess Meyla, who smiled and waved.

Jamie did not wave back. She didn't smile, either. _The princess has no idea what's happening to Ms. Rushmore and me_.

Jamie had entertained a slight hope that her father would come to her rescue, but that was before she saw him an hour ago and had seen the horrified look on his face.

_"__I'll get you out of this mess, Cadet. I promise."_

Jamie wasn't sure he could keep that promise anymore. She had wanted to tell him how scared she was, but she knew she didn't dare. Her whole body tingled painfully just thinking about disobeying Ms. Feldman.

She shifted and watched Nan Rushmore report on the progress of the trade conference, for the entire quadrant to hear. Jamie felt sorry for her newscaster friend. Nan wore jeweled neckband similar to Jamie's but much prettier. It glittered brilliantly and complemented her outfit. Only Nan and Jamie—and the Klingons—knew what it really was.

Nan looked pale and sick, but her voice was strong as she presented the proposals to her audience. The newswoman caught Jamie's gaze and gave her a quiet thumbs-up. _Survive and succeed._

Jamie nodded. She strained to hear what Nan was discussing with the other news reporter, who was covering the event for another news service—_Independent_ _News._ Nan gave the man a slight nod then turned toward the camera and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Those of you who have been following the talks here on Epsilon Hydrae IV will no doubt be fascinated by what I am about to tell you. The Seri Stones are important to both the Federation and the Klingon Empire. However, they are slightly more important to the Empire, though I haven't a notion why."

She took a deep breath. "They are so important to the Klingons that the representatives here have cast aside honest persuasion and resorted to kidnapping and coercion to further their gain. They kidnapped the princess of Jovita, myself, and a young girl for the purpose of . . . of—"

Nan gasped and broke into a fit of choking coughs. She flung her arms out in front of her and grabbed at her neck.

Jamie watched in horror as Nan struggled to breathe.

The Klingons leaned forward as if surprised at this sudden interruption. They frowned among themselves. K'traz kept his hands hidden.

"Nan!" Jamie screamed. She leaped up.

"Be silent," Marrid hissed, slamming Jamie back down into her seat.

Tears coursed down Jamie's cheeks. She knew that with this act of defiance, Nan Rushmore was going to die. _Not if I can help it!_

It was a crazy, impulsive decision, but Jamie sprang away, taking Marrid by surprise. She slipped out of the woman's grasp and raced toward Nan.

The Jovitians and other bystanders watched in stunned confusion.

"The Klingons are killing her!" Jamie shrieked at the crowd.

Then a piercing, stabbing pain surged through Jamie's body, forcing her to the ground. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Darkness overtook her. She felt a tingling sensation and saw twinkling lights.

_I must be dying. _Then Jamie gave in and let the lights take her away.

* * *

The transporter had barely finished it cycle before Kirk was sprinting onto the platform. Jamie lay in a crumpled heap, still as death. He scooped her up in one quick motion and held her close. _She can't be dead!_

"Jamie, wake up. You're safe now." He spared a quick glance at the other figure lying just as still on the transporter platform. It was Nan Rushmore, and she looked dead.

"Another signal's coming through," Scott said. "McCoy."

The transporter hummed, and the doctor formed. He immediately ran a scanner over Jamie. Then he looked up. "She's in no immediate danger, Jim. She'll pull through."

Then he bent over Nan, and his breath caught. "Get Ms. Rushmore to sickbay," he barked at the medical team that had magically appeared. "On the double."

The medical team gently lifted Nan onto the anti-grav sled. McCoy ran a scanner over her body. "I don't know if I can save her, Jim."

Kirk gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, but his attention was focused on Jamie. She looked terrible. Dark circles marred her eyes, and her neck was swollen and bruised where the band encircled it.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made the captain jerk.

"Jim," McCoy said softly. "Don't just stand there. Bring her to sickbay. I want to check her out thoroughly and make sure that band isn't interfering with her breathing."

Kirk nodded but continued to hold Jamie tightly to his chest. "Thanks, Scotty," he whispered as he slipped through the transporter room doors and down the corridor to sickbay.

* * *

For the first time in days, Jamie felt warm. Too warm. Somebody was holding her, carrying her. Crushing her until she could hardly breathe.

_Daddy, help me!_ she wanted to shriek. But she couldn't. She didn't dare make a peep. Ms. Feldman, the evil Klingon woman, would zap her again. And again. Her neck tingled like a million pins were poking her. _It hurts! _

"Jamie, honey. Wake up."

_Daddy's voice_.

No. It was a dream. It had to be. She was afraid to wake up. Afraid to open her eyes and find Ms. Feldman smiling her evil smile.

"You're safe now. You can open your eyes. You're with me."

Was it true? Jamie opened her eyes and gasped. Her father was carrying her down the corridors of . . . it couldn't be! The _Enterprise!_

"Daddy?" she croaked. "How did I get here?"

"It appears that Mr. Scott beamed you and Ms. Rushmore aboard in the nick of time."

Jamie tried to look around. "Where is she?"

"In Sickbay. Dr. McCoy is taking care of her. I'm taking you there too. You look like you've had quite a time." He gave her a tired smile. "How do you feel?"

"Sick, Daddy. So sick. My head hurts and I—" She swallowed. "It hurts to swallow, and now I feel like . . . like . . . I'm gonna throw up."

Kirk barely made it to the head before Jamie followed through. Choking and crying, she let her last meal come up. Her whole body shook from the effects of the agonizing necklace.

When her stomach was empty, her father gently cleaned her up, brushed her hair out of her face, and picked her up again.

Jamie encircled his neck with shaky arms. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered. "It's just that everything felt swirly and dizzy and—"

"It's all right," Kirk assured her with a smile and a hug. "That's what fathers are for. To pick up the pieces and make everything all right." He squeezed her tight. "You _are _going to be all right, you know. The good doctor said so."

"I don't _feel_ all right." Jamie clung to his neck. "Don't put me down," she pleaded. "Just hold me."

"Tell me what happened."

"They tortured Ms. Rushmore with the agonizer over and over. But she was so brave. She told everyone at the conference what the Klingons were really doing. Then she started choking and dying, right in front of all those people. Nobody helped her. I ran to help, but then everything started to hurt and . . . and . . ."

She started crying and shivering. "Nan's been zapped by the agonizer so many times, I don't think she'll live through this last one."

"If anyone can pull her through, McCoy can." They entered sickbay and Kirk gently laid Jamie down on a diagnostic bed.

Nurse Chapel hurried over with a smile on her face. "Dr. McCoy says you've been through the ringer, and I need to give you all the TLC you can handle." She held up a hypo. "But first, a little hiss and we'll get that shaking stopped."

Jamie turned a terrified look at her father. "Don't leave me, Daddy."

Kirk leaned over and brushed a light kiss across her forehead. "Listen to me. I don't want to leave you, but I have to beam down to the conference. There's some unfinished Federation business to attend to involving the Klingons. Nurse Chapel will take good care of you." He winked at the nurse. "Won't you?"

"Of course, Captain. Jamie and I are good friends."

Jamie shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to go."

Gently, Kirk untangled her arms and sat down beside her on the bed. He picked up one of her hands. "Remember that disk you gave Meyla?"

Jamie nodded.

"I looked at it. It's very important. It means life or death to the Jovitians. They must learn what the Klingons have planned for them should they win the Seri Stone trade."

"The weapon?" Jamie whispered. She shivered.

"Yes. Meyla's people will die if the Klingons aren't stopped."

"All right," Jamie reluctantly agreed. "Go down and help Meyla."

Kirk squeezed Jamie's hand. "That's my cadet." Then he grinned. "How did you get hold of that disk, anyway?

Jamie looked at her lap. "I stole it."

Kirk's eyebrows shot up. "I'd love to hear all about it sometime, but I've got to run." He sprang from the bed and pointed a parting finger at her. "And you, young lady. Don't you _dare_ leave this ship."

"No, _sir,_" Jamie replied fervently and lay down with a sigh. She gave Nurse Chapel a worried look as her father hurried from sickbay.

"Don't worry, Jamie," Chapel assured her. "Once the captain shows the Jovitians what's on that disk, the conference will be over."

**Epilogue**

Jamie spent most of the day asleep. When she woke up, she was disappointed to learn that her father was still at the conference. Then Nan Rushmore was settled into a diagnostic bed next to her, and Jamie decided to keep vigil over her. She held her hand, spoke in whispers about how she'd better get well quick, and stroked her hair.

But there was no sign that Nan even knew Jamie was there.

When the captain finally strolled into sickbay late that evening, Jamie abandoned her post. She bounded across the room and into his arms. "Daddy, you're back! So, what happened?"

Kirk scooped Jamie up and gave her a hug. "Well, you're looking perky this evening. No ill effects from your unpleasant time with Ms. Feldman?"

Jamie pulled down the neckline of her jumpsuit. "Just this red mark around my neck. Once Dr. McCoy got that horrible collar off, the swelling went down right away. He says the red marks will go away in a couple of days. And I feel lots better. I didn't even throw up anymore."

"That's good to hear," he remarked with a grin. He carried Jamie to Nan Rushmore's bedside and peered down at the sleeping woman. "How's Ms. Rushmore?"

"Dr. McCoy says she's going to make it, but it'll take another week of rest and some kind of treatment he calls _nerve therapy_. I guess the Klingons really tortured her bad, and it nearly wrecked some important nerves."

"You've summed it up nicely," McCoy broke in. He wandered over to his patient and checked the monitors. Then he turned to his captain and echoed Jamie's question. "So, what happened? The Klingons? The Jovitians? The Organians? The Seri Stones?"

Kirk smiled and lowered Jamie to the floor. "It was quite satisfying. I've never seen Commander Kor look so shocked as when he saw what was on that computer disk. It proves he wasn't part of it, anyway."

"I'm glad," Jamie remarked. "He was pretty nice, for a Klingon."

"The Jovitians, including the faction that originally supported the Klingon trading offer, voted to give the trading rights to the Federation," Kirk went on. "But it's a limited agreement. Because of the possibility of the Seri Stones being used for weapons development, the cut Ice Flakes alone will be allowed to leave the planet. Only raw Seri Stones can be used in the manner the Klingons wished, although cut Ice Flakes do set up a resonant reaction if they are near a combination of the Seri Stones and dilithium."

"That's a relief." McCoy sighed. "Just in time too. I imagine the Klingons felt the conference was not going well after Jamie and Nan disappeared. The computer disk was the frosting on the cake."

"It gets better," Kirk continued cheerfully. "The Jovitians petitioned the Organians to keep the Klingons away from their planetary system entirely. They feel the Klingons will try to gain the Seri Stones any way they can."

"That's likely," McCoy agreed. "They don't give up easily."

"There's more." Kirk leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, grinning. "The Organians decided the Klingons' secret work with the Seri Stones constituted a violation of the peace treaty. They cordoned off the entire system for a diameter of ten light years. The Klingons, of course, are hopping mad, and when the High Command hears about it, heads will roll."

"Commander Kor's too?" Jamie asked.

"No. I spoke with Kor. K'traz, Marrid, and a few of the others were acting on orders from the minority faction of the High Command. If they'd succeeded in their plans, no doubt that group would have gained much power and prestige for their daring, but as it is"—Kirk shrugged—"Klingons don't easily forgive failure. Because it failed, the Jovitians found out about their treachery and rejected their offer."

He shook his head. "The frightening part of all this is if the Klingons had acted in honesty, their offer might have been accepted. It was as good as ours. They would have obtained the stones, and who knows what would have happened then?

"I bet the Klingon High Command is seething," he finished. "Kor expects to be exonerated. He has friends in high places and a very loyal crew. He was following the orders of the majority in the High Command."

"Does . . . uh . . . anyone know how the data disk was stolen?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

"Not a clue, thankfully," Kirk said. "Although I suspect Kor figured it out. He made some very interesting comments about his ventilation system before I left. I neither denied nor confirmed his suspicions, because frankly, I have no idea how the disk got to me, either."

He gave his daughter an unhappy look. "You disobeyed me and climbed around in the _Korbin's _air ducts, didn't you? Spying on the Klingons? Stealing important state secrets?"

"No, sir!" Jamie shook her head. "It's true I climbed around in the _Korbin's_ air vents. But I didn't disobey you, Captain. You told me to stay out of the _Enterprise's _ducts."

Kirk's eyes opened wide. "I . . . you're right." Then he sighed. "But if the Klingons ever learn about this, you could find yourself on their list of most-wanted criminals. Not a pleasant thought."

"Well, _I'm_ never going to tell them," Jamie assured him. She frowned. "What about Starfleet? Do you suppose they'll be upset with me?"

"They'll probably want to give you another medal," McCoy said with a laugh.

Kirk frowned at his chief surgeon. "They're never going to find out about this." He lifted Jamie's chin and regarded her seriously. "This has _got_ to remain an _Enterprise _secret, Cadet. What Starfleet knows others tend to find out—unfortunately. The most I can do is log a commendation for the role you played in helping the Federation secure the trading rights. However, but it will be based solely on your friendship with the princess. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _sir_." Jamie nodded. "It's just as well. I don't want any attention from Starfleet."

"Good idea, Jamie." McCoy laughed, then he glanced at his patient. "It looks like Ms. Rushmore is waking up at last."

Jamie turned around and bent over the bed. "Nan, are you okay?"

Nan opened her eyes a crack. It was clear she had no idea where she was. "Jamie," she whispered hoarsely. "I hurt all over, especially my throat. What's been happening? Are we back in detention?"

"Oh, no, Nan. We're back on the _Enterprise_. My dad rescued us. Only, you're very sick because you spoke against the Klingons, and they zapped you really bad."

"I . . . don't remember," Nan mumbled. She closed her eyes.

"Jamie," McCoy interrupted gently. "That's enough." He started to pull her away, but Nan reached out and grabbed her hand.

"_Survive and succeed,_" Nan whispered. A smile formed on her dry lips. "We managed it, didn't we?"

"Yes, Nan. And everything's going to be all right."

"I know. Now that we're back on your _Enterprise_."

Nan took a deep breath. "When I'm well, I'm going to see that this ship and crew get the best documentary of my life. I promise." She closed her eyes, and her hand became limp as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Come on, Jamie." Kirk took her hand. "Princess Meyla wants to see you one more time before she and her entourage return to Jovita."

He looked at the chronometer. "The _Newton _leaves orbit in a couple of hours, so if you want to say good-bye to your friend, we'd best beam over now."

"Yes, I do want to say good-bye." Then she bit her lip. "Uh-oh. I just remembered that I lost my Ice Flake. Ms. Feldman yanked it from my neck and kept it. I hope Meyla doesn't ask me about it. She might not understand." She sighed. "That Ice Flake was worth a lot of money. I'll never get it back now."

"What?" Kirk gasped in mock dismay. "You left a priceless Ice Flake with the _Klingons_? I was going to sell it and buy ourselves a nice little planet."

"Daddy!"

Kirk chuckled. "I'm only teasing. Ms. Feldman can keep that hunk of rock. I'd much rather have _you._" He squeezed her hand and led her across the room. His eyes suddenly lit up in mischief.

"Come on, Cadet. I'll race you to the transporter room!"


End file.
